HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER KAIKAN PHRASE SING A SONG FOR ME
by sue1982
Summary: after losing everyone Harry loved in the battle of Hogwarts minister Rufus Scrimgeour propose for Harry to go back in time and change everything but something goes whrong and Harry find him self in a different time line and in a different country now he got to figure out how to go back he also attract the attention of the lead singer of the rock band Lucifer Sakuya Ookochi
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

This story contain sex boy x boy love, violence, death, mpreg, if you don't like this type of stories don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROLLING AND PHRASE BELONGS TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter crossover Kaikan Phrase; sing a song for me

* * *

A very tired looking Harry Potter was sitting in the Minister office he was pissed that the Minister interrupt his nap time, yes after the battle at Hogwarts the now 28 years old Harry was reduce to taking naps and drinking, he tried every night to drink his sorrows away he failed every time the Minister look at him with pity and guilt, guilt that he and an entire magical race forced their duty on an small child, he sigh.

"Harry the reason I ask you to come is becouse I have a proposition for you, it's the only thing I could think of to help you out of your pain." Minister Rufus Scrimgeour said smiling.

Harry narrowed his eyes he didn't like it one bit, the Minister had tried to take advantage of him when he first became Minister the only reason they are working together now is becouse they had made a deal, why does the Minister want to help him so suddenly?

"what's the catch?" he ask glaring at the Minister.

"The Unspeakable have made a potion that could take you back in time but its a one way, meaning once your there you won't be able to come back, I would like to give you a chance to change everything give them a chance to live their life's" the Minister said with a sad voice.  
Harry's eyes went wide he knew that Rufus missed everyone from the order but he didn't think that it was this bad.

"Rufus are you ok?" Harry ask with a concern voice.

"NO I AM NOT OK DAMMED IT! They all should be here alive with us not dead! It's not fair! Those who fought to have a better future didn't get the chance to enjoy their hard work! Are you satisfied that we are the only once from the order that survived?" He ask looking at Harry

"No I'm not happy I have lost everyone that I consider friends and family teddy died a few years back from dragon pox. I have nothing that is tying me with the Wizarding world. To tell you the truth I don't even know what I'm still doing in this world." Harry said

"Now I'm giving you a chance to go back and change everything why are you hesitating?" the Minister ask.

"Why it's got to be me? Why don't you send one of those Unspeakable" Harry ask with narrowed eyes.

"Becouse you are the only one I trust with this task, so are you going to do it?" Rufus ask.

"Yes I have nothing to lose but I will be taking my gold with me no reason to leave my gold to those vultures." Harry said with a frown on his face.

"Ha, yes, the Malfoy's, they would try to take it when we announce your death" Rufus said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"When do you want to do this ?" Harry ask.

"Next month, so you have a whole month to arrange everything" Rufus said smiling.

"ok then I will start making my will." Harry said.

"ho and what are you going to do with your properties?" Rufus ask

"That will be a surprise." Harry said smirking

"ok then I will see you next month, bye Harry." Rufus said

"Bye Rufus" Harry said

Days when by and word got out that Harry was sick, he along with Rufus planed how they where going to prepare the Wizarding world for his death so they spread rumor's that Harry was terrible ill, Harry even took a potion that he together with the Unspeakable made that could mimic any disease so when Healers from St. Mungo's came to check on him they could verified that he was sick. he also made a will that would surprise everyone, he empty the Potters vaults completely.

Rufus also suggested he change his appearance in the end they both choose an Asian look. His hair was black already the only thing they needed to change was his face after taking an other potion Harry's eyes change to large bright eyes and a smooth jaw outline and a childish round face that make him look more feminine he also some how manage to tame his wild uncontrollable mob of hair into beautiful, silky, shiny hair that was lengthened to his shoulders after they where done Harry was ordered to put on a glamour until he left, he also decided to learn Japanese and Cantoncee. He also started to learn martial arts he knew he could not always relied on his wand

A month later, Harry walk into Rufus office he sat down he looked at Rufus saying;

"Are you ready Rufus?" Harry asked

"Yes lets do this, Harry you're getting a second chance to safe them all don't waste this opportunity please." Rufus said as he give Harry one last hug.  
After they were done hugging Rufus give Harry the potion, Harry smiled he close his eyes and then he gulp down the potion after a few minute's there was a bright blinding light and just like that Harry Potter was gone, the Minister blinked he smiled he look at the Unspeakable and said;

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir, the fake body is ready"

"Good, it feel like I forgot to mention something very important to Harry but I can't figure out what!" Rufus said with a thoughtful expression on his face

"You may have forgot to mention the side effect of the potion sir" one of the Unspeakable answered him.

"Bloody hell ! he will be pissed being 17 again. oh well at least he wont be able to scream at me." Rufus said laughing.

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death mpreg,if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND PHRASE BELONG TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter Crossover Kaikan Phrase;Sing a Song for me arriving

* * *

Harry woke up finding him self in a huge 4 poster bed he narrowed his eyes he knew it was impossible for him to have anything he slowly sneak out of his room he was walking thru a huge hall he was stop by a voice who said

"Obocchama you are not well you just woke up from a coma of 7 years you should not be wandering the halls."

Harry turned around he came face to face with a men that look like he was in his mid 30 he was very smartly dressed Harry recognize the uniform this men in front of him is a butler Harry narrowed his eyes asking in Japanese;

"Who are you!"

"My name is Furukawa Atsuo, I am your personal Butler Obocchama" The men said bowing to Harry

"I was in a coma for 7 years? How old was I when I went into a coma? And what happened? Harry ask closing his eyes leaning against the wall pretending to be tired.

The men started to worried when he saw his Obocchama closing his eyes leaning against the wall for support.

"O, Obocchama you don't look well please let go back to your room once your in bed I will tell you everything" The men said trying to persuade his charge to go to bed.

Harry accepted the men's hand he aloud the men to guide him back to his so called room this men was the only source of information he had at this moment he need to find out where he was and what when wrong, they enter the room the men guided Harry to the bed he help Harry into bed then to Harry's surprise the men proceeded to tuck him in bed when he was done he sat next to Harry on the bed he smile saying;

"It all started when you wanted to see a baby bird that was born in the nest that was located in your favorite tree, the Madam forbid you to go in the tree afraid the mother bird would attack you if you got to close to her nest but you didn't listen to her, one day you snuck out of he house with out us knowing you clime into the tree you were looking at the baby bird when the mother attacked you, you lost your balance and you felt out of the tree hitting your head you have been into a coma since then you where only 10 years old at the time of accident."

"I was only 10 I lost 7 years of my life." Harry said he closed his eyes pretending to be sad he continue saying;  
"I am trying to remember but everything is so clouded" he said holding his head

"it's ok, Obocchama everything is going to be fine the doctor said there could be a chance of memory loss if you ever manage to wake up I am happy you woke up, Obocchama."

"What is my name? Tell me about my family, I want to know everything." Harry said

"Obocchama, your name is Akira Yamamura your family are the owners of the Yamamura entertainment Group, your family is a very powerful family and feared you are the youngest out of 2 son's you have an older brother his name is Asuya he is currently studying in the states your Father is the CEO President of Yamamura Entertainment Group, Obocchama I'm afraid you will have to learn everything you once knew all over again." The men said looking concern at Harry

"No, weird enough I do remember how to write and other stuff." Harry said smiling.

"What other stuff?" the men ask a little to Eager for Harry's liking Harry narrow his eyes at the men.

"Well I do remember how to play the piano and the guitar and I also remember how to speak English." Harry said while he was saying all this, he kept his eyes on the butler for reactions and he saw the butlers eyes flash a few times in recognition was the Butler wary of him? But why? The butler seems content with Harry answers he smile at Harry after a few minute he left.

Harry lean against the door of the office of his so called father he put his ears closer to the door he start listen to the conversation that was being held inside

"So how did it go is everything ok with our Akira?" a women ask with concern in her voice

"Everything is fine with Obocchama, he has difficulty with his memories but we already knew that the doctor warned us for the possibility of memory loss but one thing he didn't lose and that is his love for music he told me that he still remember how to play the piano and the guitar he also remember how to speak English"

"That's good so he will be able to start with his music carrier" ane other male voice said

"Don't you think it's to soon for that honey?" the women ask

"No Akira always wanted to be a singer he just need to take it easy and everything will be fine. I am going to see my son." the men said heading for the door.  
Harry took of running to his room he climb into his bed and hid under the silk covers bedspread a few minutes later a men enter his room.  
"Akira are you awake son?" The men ask with concerned voice

Harry came slowly from under the bedspread he was curious about the men that is now claiming to be his father he study the men in front of him he could see that the men was in his mid 40 he smiled at the men asking;  
"Are you my Oto-san?"

"Yes I'm your father I know it will be hard getting use to me and your mother but I want you to know that we love you and that we will help you get your life back together." the men said smiling.

"It may sound weird but umm I would like to know your name Oto-san." Harry ask a little embarrassed.

"of course my name is Akihiro Yamamura and I am the proud father of 2 wonderful son's I am happy that you woke up Akira-kun your eyes remind me so much of your thru mother lily." The men said with a sad expression on his face.

Harry's eyes went wide.

"Lily? Who is she?" Harry ask nervously

"She was my first love she was an intern at our company I was working there when we fall in love I had a relationship with her and 9 months later you where born your big brother is my son from a previous marriage after a few weeks she just disappeared, we looked everywhere for her we never found your mother!" The men said.

''Do you have a picture of her? I would like to see how she looked like" Harry said smiling but deep down he was scared to death.

The men walk up to a picture shelf that was pact with family pictures he picked up a golden picture frame he walked back the bed giving Harry the picture frame to say Harry was shocked was an understatement of the year, there standing under a beautiful white Sakura tree was Lily Evan hugging a very younger looking Akihiro Yamamura in his shock Harry let the picture frame fall from his hands his hands where shaking and he hand tears in his eyes.  
Akihiro seeing that his son started to cry he became a little worried he came closer to Harry he put a hand on Harry's shoulder asking;

"Are you all right? Do I need to call the doctor?"

Harry whipped out the tears from his face he smiled sadly saying;

"I am sorry for crying it is just that I wish I had the chance to meet her she looked like a kind women."

"She was I still don't understand what happened but forget about that I want you to rest and later I will send Atsuo with your dinner ok, don't stress your self over this." The men said giving Harry a kiss on his forehead after that he left leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Harry remembered a story Sirius told him about James traveling to Japan to get Lily after Lily had broke up with him so if this Akira boy was his Half brother then why did Lily leave the baby with this men? And if this, Akira child exist in this time line does that mean that he got a half brother where he came from? no Lily was not the type to simply abandon her new born baby something else most have happened, why did Lily acted like Harry was her first born child? Harry's eyes when wide she was obliviated!

"Bloody hell! Dad why? You must have been desperate to do such a thing weren't you?" Harry said hugging the pillow closer to him

Meanwhile in Harry's original time line there was chaos everywhere a few months ago the Wizarding Hero Harry Potter died from Dragon Pox and today is the reading of his will there where a lot of people present, the lawyer stood in middle of the court room he start talking saying;

We are here today for the reading of the will of the deceased Harry James Potter if everyone is ready, I will start reading he took out a sheath of papers and started reading;

"I Harry James Potter BEING SOUND OF MIND AND OF BODY; there was a snort coming from the quiet crowd the lawyer surprised everyone by yelling; SHUT UP RUFUS! That caused a few people in the room to let out a few snickers and giggles the lawyer when red he stutter saying; s-s-sorry that was written in the will! Then he continues reading saying;

"I DO HEREBY PUT FORTH MY LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT ON THIS DAY 19 JANUARI 2008, THE FALLOWING HAS BEEN WITHNESS BY THE MINISTER RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR AND PRAVATI PATIL;"

"Pati, you knew he was dying and you didn't tell me?" said Padma with a sad voice to her twin sister.  
"He ask me not to tell anyone ok." Pravati said "Now sssh, where missing the reading."

"FIRST OF I WANT TO SET SOMETHING CLEAR DRACO MALFOY I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER HATED YOU!"  
At this Draco raced one of his elegant eye brows he was surprised becouse Potter showed noting but hate to him throughout their school years he motion for the lawyer to continue reading ignoring the curious eyes that where looking at him the lawyer continue saying;

"THE REASON I REJECTED YOUR HANDS OF FRIENDSHIP ON THE TRAIN DURING OUR FIRST YEAR IS BECOUSE YOU ACTED LIKE MY ARROGANT FAT PIG BASTARD OF MY COUSIN YOU SEE MY MOTHER SISTER HATED MY MOTHER WITH A PASSION SHE WAS JEALOUS OF MY MOTHER'S BEAUTY AND THE FACT THAT THEIR PARENTS SEEMS TO LOVE LILY MORE THEN HER WHEN MY MOTHER'S LETTER FROM HOGWARTS CAME HER JEALOUSY TURNED TO HATE WHEN MY MOTHER DIED AND DUMBELDORE LEFT ME WITH HER SHE TURNED HER HATE ON ME SHE MADE MY LIFE WITH HER A LIVING HELL SHE ALOUD HER FAT BASTARD CHILD TO BULLY ME I DIDN'T HAVE FRIENDS AT THE MUGGLE SCHOOL BECOUSE OF DUDLEY. SO WHEN I FIRST BOARDED THE TRAIN TO HOGWARTS I PROMISE MY SELF THAT I WOULD NOT STAND FOR ANYONE'S BULLYING SO WHEN YOU WALK INTO MY COMPARTMENT AND STARTED TO INSULT RON, YOU ** ME OF BUT WHAT MADE ME FURIOUS WAS THAT AFTER THE INSULT YOU TRIED TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH ME LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED THAT IS WHY I TURNED YOUR HAND OF FRIENDSHIP DOWN, YOU KNOW THE HAT WANTED TO PUT ME IN SLYTHERIN BUT WHEN I SAW YOU GOING THERE I BEGGED THE HAT TO PUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR!"

There where gasps and angry shouts going around in the court room until Pravati stood up yelling;

"WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE FUCK UP? SO WHAT IF THE HAT WANTED TO PUT HIM IN SLYTHERIN! REMEMBER THANKS TO HIM WE ARE FREE FROM THE DARK LORD DON'T YOU BASTARDS DARE TO FORGET HIS SACRIFICE!"

Draco was shocked this was a huge revelation he motion for the lawyer to continue reading

"WHEN THE YEARS WHEN BY I STARTED TO NOTE HOW HOT YOU WHERE AND STILL ARE DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAD YOUR OWN GRYFFINDOR FAN CLUB? ASK LAVENDER BROWN FOR DETAILS SHE WAS THE HEAD OF YOUR GRYFFINDOR FAN CLUB"

at this Draco blush and Naricissa started to laugh Lucius was looking at his son with an amused glint in his eyes a lot of people started to snickering the lawyer continue saying;

"I ALWAYS LOVED YOU DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ÝOU WERE MY FORBIDDEN FRUIT MY FORBIDDEN LOVE I KNEW THAT I COULD NEVER BE WITH YOU, PEOPLE WOULD NOT ALOUD IT I HAD TO WATCH HOW YOU WERE GOING AROUND MAKING YOUR REPUTATION AS THE SLYTHERIN HEARTH BREAKER, OR THE ICE PRINCE OF SLYTHERIN OR LIKE GINNY WEASLEY USED TO CALLED YOU THE HOTTY FROM SLYTHERIN!"

Draco was shocked he always had feeling for Harry he never thought that Harry felt the same way about him he started to cry leaning on his mother for support, Pravati was crying she knew how much Harry loved Draco and how much he suffered becouse he could not be with his one and true love she walk over to where Draco was sitting she kneeled in front of him she put a stack of letters on his knees saying;

"This are letters that Harry wrote to you but that he never had the courage to send them they belong to you take care of them, he really loved you Malfoy!"

With that said she when back sitting next for her twin sister

The lawyer continues on reading;

"Í LEAVE THE ENTIRE BLACK INHERITANCE AND PROPERTIES TO DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, THE POTTER PROPERTIES I LEAVE THEM TO MINISTER RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR TO BE TURNED INTO MUSEUMS AND ORPHANAGES THE POTTER MONEY WILL BE USE TO HELP RENOVATE THE MUGGLE TOWNS AND CITY'S THAT WHERE DESTROYED BY OUR WAR! TO PRAVATI PATIL AND PADMA PATIL I LEAVE YOU A FEW OF THE POTTER JEWELRY TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR ME! THAT WAS ALL NOW FOR THE REST OF THE VULTURES WHO THOUGHT THEY WILL GET SOMETHING I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU, GO SCREWED YOUR SELF'S BASTARDS! AND DRACO IF THE BITCH OF RITA SKEETER WRITE ONE MORE BOOK ABOUT ME OR SLANDER MY NAME IN THE DAILY PROPHET YOU HAVE MY FULL AUTHORIZATION TO SUE THE BITCH FOR EVERYTHING SHE IS WORTH. YES RITA I KNOW YOUR THERE HOPING TO GET A SCOOP TO RUINED MY REPUTATION ONE LIKE YOU I EARN MY NAME AND FAME THE ONLY THING YOU ARE GOOD FOR IS TO SPREAD FALSE RUMORS AND DESTROYING SOMEONE ELSE GOOD NAME NOT CARING WHO YOU HURT IN THE PROCESS WELL NO MORE I WILL ACCEPT A BULLY LIKE YOU! SO RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR AS MINISTER I ASK YOU ONE LAST FAVOR HELP MY DRAGON TAKE THE BITCH DOWN PLEASE! NOW THAT'S ITS THE SHOW IS OVER YOU ALL CAN GET LOST! BYE, BYE MY SWEET DRAGON!"

Everyone turned looking at Rita with hate in their eyes while Draco had an evil glint in his eyes, he was eying Rita like he was just giving a new toy to break.

After the will reading the Malfoys followed by Pravati and her sister when into the Minister Office Pravati sat next to Draco saying;

"I never imagine people would react so bad at Harry being in Slytherin."

"How did you know that? Not even Ron and Hermione knows that sister." Padma ask

"Those traitors where never Harry's true friends me, Neville and Ginny caught them plotting against Harry that why we stop including them in all our plans!" she said with hatred in her voice

"So that is why the Gryffindors stop hanging out with them?" Padma ask surprised at Ron and Hermione betrayal.

"I am not surprised at Ron Weasley betrayal he showed his true colors in 4th year but Granger I never expected her to do such a thing." Draco said

"Ron is a jealous bastard Granger follow him becouse she was in love with him. I heard she left for the muggle world she caught the weasel cheating one her, serves her right stupid bitch." Pravati said with a sneer.

"Well let's do business" Rufus Scrimgeour said gaining the attention of everyone he continue saying;

"Mrs. Malfoy I will need your help in turning those properties into real living orphanages for the orphans, and a few others into museums."

"It will be my pleasure to help you"

"And Draco you will work with the Patil's twins in taking the skeeter bitch down." Rufus said smiling

"It wll be a pleasure I am happy I finally got a new toy to break it's has been so long since I had real fun." Draco said smirking

The people in the room turn looking at him like he grew a second head Rufus shook his head turning to Lucius he said;

"Lucius I will need your help in dealing with the noisy press." Rufus said  
"That won't be a problem Rufus" Lucius said smirking

"Now lets go and put Harry's gift to good use." With that he motion for them to leave when they were gone he sat back in his chair with a glass of cognac he looks at the roof of his office thinking;

"Where ever you are I hope our plan work Potter."

The Potter of Rufus thoughts was currently sleeping in a huge 4 poster bed curled on top of a set of huge pillows little did Harry knew that he was starting a new Chapter in his live. That will change his live for ever.

Authors Note: the following names all belong to me; Akihiro Yamamura; Akira Yamamura; Asuya Yamam

* * *

ura; Atsuo Furukawa; Yamamura entertainment Group.

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death mpreg,if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND PHRASE BELONG TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter Crossover Kaikan Phrase; Sing a Song for me; i am in control.

* * *

Harry was sleeping when he felt someone in his room he open one eye and he saw that it was his butler the men was walking around the room humming a nice tune he started by opening the curtains letting the sun into the room then he open a small hidden door that Harry didn't notice before he when thru the door Harry could hear water running, then the men came back in thee room, Harry closed his eyes pretending to be a sleep the men smile at Harry's antics saying;

"Obocchama, I know you are awake so please get up so you can have breakfast with your parents, I have already prepare a warm bubble bath for you."  
"Don't wanna." Harry mumble

"Obocchama, you need to wake up please, Obocchama." the men said

"ok, I will be down in a few minutes and what are they doing in here?" Harry ask pointing his fingers at the 2 girls in maid uniforms standing behind the butler.

"They are here to help you dress Obocchama." the butler answered

Harry race an eye brow he knew the family was rich and stuff but to have maids to help the owners dress was just ridiculous he thought about Draco "he probably had house elf's to dress him." Harry thought to him self

Harry smile "Fine I don't need their help in the bathroom they could stay in here."

The butler bow to Harry then he turn to the 2 girls that was standing behind him he narrow his eyes saying;

"From now on you will be Obocchama's personal maids you will obey all his orders is that clear!"

"Yes Sir" they answered

"Good, Obocchama I will be waiting for you down stairs don't be late." the butler said and then he left.  
Harry turned to the 2 girls he narrowed his eyes saying;

"Listen up I know both of you need to give report about me to my father and I understand that, all I want from you girls is your ultimate loyalty and devotion to me I want to have people that I can trust and that will do everything that I tell them with out questions." he advance slowly up and he look into their eyes he saw that the both of them where blushing he smirked and he give them his puppy dogs eyes look he continue saying; "can you girls do that for me?"

"yes, Obocchama" they answered.

"One more thing when Atsuo is not in here you have my permission to call me Obocchan ok? And I want to here your opinions I don't want to have mindless robots around me if you think your ideas could help me then speak up and I also want you to keep me informed about what is going on in this house any gossip you think I need to know come and tell me and if its about my big brother the better ok? Is that clear?''

"Yes, obocchan" they both answered with a smile on their face they where both happy that finally someone in the mansion giving them his full trust.

"Now, tell me girls, what do the other servants think about my big brother?" Harry ask

"Well they really like Asuya-sama and most of them will do anything for him." one of the girls said

"It's sound like you girls don't like my big brother, why?" Harry ask with a curious glint in his eyes

"Umm well Asuya-sama is not the kind person people think he is, he is mean!" The other girl yelled

The girl next to the other girl put her hands on her mouth looking at the girl in horror then she hit the other girl saying;

"Yuki you can't say such a thing about Asuya-sama in front of Obocchama! You will get in trouble!" the girl said

"No I won't Obocchan said we could speak up our minds in front of him! So I am telling the truth!" She turned to Harry she looked at him she continue saying;

"Asuya-sama pretend to be kind and caring but in reality he is mean and cold he does not care for the people around him and he like to manipulate people and most of the time he manipulate them with out them knowing." The girl said

"How do you know all this did you served as my brother's maid?" Harry ask

"No but my cousin did she was assigned as Asuya-sama maid since she was 5 years old she saw all the things he did she even help him with a few of his schemes you should be careful Obocchan my cousin said that Asuya-sama hate you with passion, he hated the fact that your father seems to love you more then him she told me that the day you felt out of the tree Asuya-sama actually danced with happiness in his quarters he was laughing like a maniac and thanking which ever deity that had caused you this accident be careful around him Obocchan!" she said

"Thank you, for telling me this I would like to know your names please." he said smiling  
"I am Yuki" she said smiling

"And my name is Mayu." The other girl said smiling

"It will be a pleasure to have you as my maids if you girl served me well I make sure to help you get a better life ok? This is my promise to you." Harry said smiling deep down he was happy he knew that after today this girls will do everything he order them to do with out questions

"Thank you Obocchan." they said

"I will go take my bath Mayu go inform my parents that I will be done in a few hours. Yuki you stay." Harry said leaving for the bathroom he enter the bathroom he was surprised to see such a huge bathroom the walls and the floors where all from white marble in the middle of the room was a huge bath tub that was surrounded by white pillars that was made from Granite on the right side of the bathroom was a huge shower with more then 3 shower heads and on the left you had a huge wash basin area with a huge mirror Harry took of his clothes he enter the bath tub that was filled with warm water and bubbles he liked the bubble bath it was relaxing and he start to think;

"So I have a jealous big brother its Aunt Petunia al over again I will have to do something to change that I can't be worrying my self wondering what my scheming brother is up to no I rather have him as my loving big brother then my enemy, and its seems he got the whole house under his control well that is going to change." Harry thought he smirked yes this is going to be fun.  
He finish with his bath and he dried himself then he walk into the room Mayu help him dress then together they when to the dining room he smiled saying;  
"Good morning Oka-san Oto-san "

"Good morning Akira-kun, did you slept well last night?" His father ask

"Yes the bed is wonderful I didn't want to wake up becouse the bed is so soft such bed should be forbidden they are a danger for people who got to wake up early in the morning." Harry said smiling

The women next his father and his father start to laugh Harry was studying his step mother she was beautiful and she seems to like Akira but Harry knows appearances can be deceiving.  
The servants started to put food on the table Harry was surprised to see that it was a western breakfast he race an eye brow looking at his father  
"You used to like English breakfast when you where little and I thought that you may start to liked it again." his father said smiling

"Thanks Oto-san" Harry said he start to pile his plate with croissants, sausages, eggs and bacon a servant poor fresh orange juice for Harry; Harry smiled at the maid saying thank you to her then he start eating listen to his father and mothers conversations and to his horror they where only talking about him like he was the only child Harry didn't like it one bit no wonder his brother hated him he narrowed his eyes at his parents saying;

"You do know you got another son right?"

"What do you mean son" his father ask the women beside him was looking at Harry with surprised eyes.

"When I listen to your conversation it almost sound like you only care about me you don't care about big brother! I don't want that, your attitude will cause big brother to hate me it would be a wonder if he doesn't hate me already." Harry said looking mad at his parents the servants where shocked Akira-kun used to like

having the attention from his parents for himself he used to throw tantrums when he notice his parents where busy with Asuya-sama.

To say Akihiro Yamamura was shocked was an understatement of the year, he never thought his youngest son would say such a thing he wasn't going to show his shocked to his son he put on a serious face he looked at Harry saying;

"Akira-kun I will not allow you to talk to me and your mother like that!"

Inwardly Harry laugh he was not going to be the goody, goody, Gryffindor he used to be it's time to let his Slytherin side to come out he smirked saying;

"Well to bad for you Oto-san it's time someone talk to you about your behavior towards my onii-sama!" Harry said yelling at his father

"Akira stop this go to your room you are grounded!" Akihiro Yamamura said face red of anger

"I don't think so Oto-san you know that I need to go shopping and I need my school supplies for school on next Monday instead of grounding me go and analyze what you have done to onii-sama." Harry said

Harry turn looking at Yuki and Atsuo saying;  
"Yuki go change we are going shopping your going to help me, Atsuo I want you to come with us!"

"As you wish Obocchama." Atsuo said still shock of what just happened

Harry was going to leave the room when he was stop by his father's yelling

"Where do you think your going! I didn't give you permission to leave Akira!" Harry's father yelled

"Honey let him go let's go to your office we need to talk, and you need to calm down!" the women said she then walk towards Harry saying;

"Here is my black credit card buy all you need once your done come back straight home! you understand Akira!"

"yes I understand Oka-san he give her a kiss on her forehead with that he followed Yuki and Atsuo to the door in a few minutes they where gone Harry's father and mother enter the office Akihiro slam the door of the office yelling;

"How dare he talk to me like that! I will not accept his rebellious attitude! And why did you allow him to leave." Akihiro ask looking at his wife.

"Becouse I saw it in his eyes he had all the intentions to defy your orders and you know what he said was true we have neglected Asuya in favor for Akira, that is why your mad isn't it." She said with a sad expression on her face.

"Makoto what I am going to do? I know that Asuya resent me if not down right hate me for what I have done and now Akira is mad at me I don't want to lose my son's" Akihiro said hugging Makoto.

"it's going to be ok don't worry." Makoto said thinking about calling Asuya as soon she enter her quarters despite the fact that she was married into one of the most powerful family's in the country Makoto had her own personal quarters that she used when she wanted to be alone away from her husband she enter her room she sat down on the bed she pull out her cell phone she dialed a number a few minute a masculine voice answered;

"Hello Makoto how are things going around there!" the men ask with a calm voice

"Stop with the pleasantries! We have a big problem! The brat of your brother woke up from his coma!"

"WHAT! Why was I not informed of this new development this can seriously ruined our plans! Asuya yelled.

"I know that why I am calling you, what we are going to do now?" Makoto ask

"Tell me when did he wake up? What are your observations of him what kind of feeling did you get from him?" Asuya ask he was curious about his little brother when Akira-kun was little he used to be mean everyone used to call him the demon brat but since his brother was a sleep for so long there could be a chance that he change

"Well for the last few weeks we notes he started to moves his fingers but yesterday he woke up completely at first he was scared and wary of us but when we explain everything to him he relax a lot he was asking questions about everything and everyone he seems to have memory loss but he does remember how to play piano and guitar"

At this Asuya smiled he was happy that his brother didn't forget his love for music he was the one that taught his little brother how to play piano and guitar those where the only happy memories he had with his baby brother; Makoto continue saying;

"He also remembers how to read and speak English and he is curious about you! You won't believed it either he just yelled at your father and me becouse he notice that we were paying more attention to him, he even start to calling you Onni-sama can you believe it?" Makoto said laughing

"Really? That's a new development maybe we can use this to our advantage" Asuya said smirking  
"Are you sure ?" Makoto ask

"yes I am sure keep an eye on him and report any new strange development and specially about Akira-kun's powers it won't be long before he start causing accidental magic you know we can not let the others find out about Akira-kun and our family" Asuya said

Deep down Asuya was worried for his baby brother Asuya found out that their family was descendant of the magical royal family from Japan their grand mother was the favorite concubine of the last Emperor she was pregnant with his child when the Coup d'état happened she escape the palace and hid her self among the peasants the royal family was known to have a very unique magical signature but with the years that signature had diminished only to show up again in Akira if the current Emperor find out that there are still people around with the blood of the late Emperor their whole family will be in danger the current Emperor killed anyone who could pose a tread to his throne and Currently Akira is a direct tread to the Emperor he pushed a button on the telephone that was on his desk saying;  
"Shinji could you come to my office for a moment I need to talk with you"

"I'll be there in a minute" an other voice answered him

A few minutes later an elegantly dress young men walk into his office he was dressed in a long silk white blouse with black pants and black shoes he sat down looking at Asuya saying;

"So what is going on? Why are you looking so serious?"

"Akira woke up yesterday" Asuya said waiting for his friend reaction

"What! Is he ok? Did he show any sign of accidental magic? You know we need to protect the house put up better wards" Shinji ask  
"calm down Shinji, no he has not shown any sign yet of accidental magic, yes he is ok he just when shopping today for clothes and school supplies and yes like we expected he is suffering from memory loss but at least he didn't lose his passion for music" Asuya said

"Good so I will inform the others that Your Highness has woke up a lot of people are going to be so happy, many started to lose hope you know." Shinji said with a sad expression on his face

"You people need to remember that Akira is just a boy not a tool or a weapon to be use as you like" Asuya yelled

"He is our last hope be happy the elders didn't intervene when he had that accident and just took him away! " Shinji yelled

"I am also of royal lineage I can just take the throne" Asuya said with determination in his voice

"you wont be the first to try and the last to die you know the throne wont accept anyone who's royal Spiritual Energy is to low the only reason the current Emperor was accepted by the throne room is becouse his spiritual Energy was as high as the last Emperor! And the only one who does currently match him is Akira-sama! I know you want to protect Akira-sama from everything but you can't keep him away from his Destiny" Shinji said

"I know, I know your right I just can't help it" Asuya said

"Take it easy Asuya I am leaving I'll see you at the dorm" with that said Shinji left Asuya sat thinking of ways to protect his baby brother better.

Meanwhile Harry was having a blast he bought so much clothes that he was starting wonder how the hell they where going to take all that home he was currently checking a few peace of jewelry when a very rude boy walked in he pushed Harry away from the jewelry case saying;  
"Ne Sasaki I want to buy this one it beautiful look at it." the boy said

"bocchama your father said to buy only the essential for school jewelry is not essential" the butler said with a serious voice

In the meantime Harry was fuming inside who does this chibi think he is, he narrow his eyes at the boy saying;

"Excuse me but I was watching those jewelry first until you pushed me"

the boy was busy looking at the jewelry's he didn't notice Harry advancing slowly once he had realize Harry spoke to him, he came face to face with Harry he looked up looking into beautiful emerald green eyes narrowed at him he smile and he could not help saying;

"I have never seen such pretty eyes before" he blinked taking a good look at Harry

"Ne, are you half Japanese?" he ask but before Harry could answer he heard the boys butler saying;

"That is a rude question to ask Obocchama "

"Gomenasai are you here to buy school supplies? Which school are you going to?" the boy ask enthusiastic

"Sakura High" Harry said

Harry saw the boys eyes when wide even the butler looks surprise at Harry the boys butler look at Atsuo Asking;  
"Which family does your young master belong to?"

"The Yamamura Family" Yuki said with proud in her voice in an instant the whole store became quiet the boy and the butler both where looking at Harry with awe and fear in there eyes the butler turned to the boy  
"Atsuro bocchan say you're sorry so we can leave!"

Stuttering and bowing to Harry the boy said;

"I-I-I am sorry to have pushed you so rudely to the side, and also I am sory if I have insulted you by asking if your half, Gomenasai!" and with that said the both of them rushed out of the store

Harry looked at Yuki asking;  
"What the hell was that? They rushed out of here like there assess where on fire."

Yuki and both Atsuo laugh at Harry's comment after that Harry paid for his new jewelry's and soon they left after a few moment they where at home Harry when straight to his room he put up a wandless silencing charm on the door and in the room then he put a detection spell on the door to let him know when the servants where coming the maids had put all his purchases on his bed Harry was sure his trunk was in the room somewhere he took a good look at the room the floor was made of Marble and the floor where the 4 poster bed was on was a few inches higher there where 3 steps on each side of the floor on each side of the 4 poster bed where 3 white Marble pillars with white and Silver curtains hanging from them in the middle of the room was a big white couch with big Silver pillows, in the middle of the left wall was a huge fire place and on the right wall was a huge black double door that hid the 3 story walk in closet in the closet in a small corner he found what looked like Akira old toy box Harry started to look thru the toys and there in the bottom of the box was his trunk Harry give a joyful yell

"Yes I found it" Harry said smiling

he open the trunk the first thing he looked for was his wand which he found he put it in his pocket he put different charms and wards on his trunk then he pushed the trunk into the most hidden corner of the closet he needed to come with a good excuse to where he got that trunk then he when to bed reading a book after a few hours Harry was sound a asleep.

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death mpreg,if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROLLING AND PHRASE BELONG TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter Kaikan Phrase; Sing a song for me Problem's first day at school and big surprises

* * *

Sakuya Ookochi was in bad mood he was ambushed again by the stalker Aine Yukimura despite all the security the company provided for the members of the rock band Lucifer this girl some how manage to bypass them all today she manage to get into Sakuya's dressing room furious Sakuya storm into Sasaki's office yelling;

"You better do something about this bitch she is driving me crazy!"

"We are doing everything we can I am suspecting she is getting inside help someone in the staff is helping her getting in I already put people to investigate who is the traitor is meantime calm your self" Sasaki said with a calm voice he knew how much this stalking was affecting Sakuya he continue saying

"I just schedule 3 weeks of vacation for Lucifer so you can do whatever you want just call in let me know where you are so I can provide security for you" Sasaki said smiling  
But before Sakuya could answer Sakuya's cell phone started to ring he picked it up he heard a voice saying;

"How are you doing little brother when are you coming to the states again?"

"Ralph what a surprise I was going to call you wait a minute" he turn looking at Sasaki saying;

"Sasaki I am going to the states I'll be staying with my brother you got his number if anything happens you know where to find me" he turned to his cell phone saying;

"Ralph guess what! we just got a 3 week vacation so I'll be coming to the states to spend this 3 weeks with you guys" Sakuya said smiling at first he was furious at his father but then he decided to give them both a chance and since then his relationship with them both has been improving

"really? that is great then I'll be sending the private jet for you and bring a lot of Suits since people found out you are father's son a lot of people start to send you invitations for various events and party's" Ralph said smirking

"Ralph you know I don't like those type's of things I only do them with the band becouse they are necessary to maintain communication with other stars and important people." Sakuya said

"Are you going to let your big brother fend for him self among the big scary wolfs your mean!" Ralph said with laugher in his voice

Sakuya starts laughing between laugher he said;

"You be the biggest wolf among those people at those party's"

"no, no not the biggest father will be there " Ralph said

"yes that's is thru well then I'll be seeing you in 2 days take care big brother" Sakuya said

"Call Julius he will arrange the private jet for you have a nice day little brother" and with that said Sakuya turn of his cell phone he look at Sasaki saying;

"I'll be with my father and brother don't contact me unless it is an emergency" with that said Sakuya left Sasaki's office.

In the mean time Harry was facing the nightmare of going to school again a few days ago he had to take an aptitude test to see if he qualify to enter High school, all do the education system of the western country's is way different then Japan Harry some how manage to pass the test and was accepted at one of the most expensive and exclusive private high schools in japan, Sakura high only accepted the children of super rich family's, nobility, and even Royalty' attend this school Harry was looking at the school uniform currently laying on his bed with a frown on his face he never thought that after he finished Hogwarts he would be in a uniform again.

the uniform had golden Blazer that you could buttoning down from top to bottom only the collar and the sleeves had black stripes on them the Pants where straight leg and white Harry put on a complete silk white blouse he button down the sleeves then he put on the blazer then he put the pants and a black leather belt then he put on white socks with shine white shoes now he was thinking what to do with his hair he decided to put them into a ponytail with a few strands of hair falling in his eyes then he put on a silver string rolex then he put on a few finger rings and his favorite a silver white diamonds gothic Dragon finger ring that he felt in love with at a jewelry store he was admiring him self in the huge closet mirror when he heard a gasp behind him he turned around finding Yuki staring at him with open mouth he smirked

"Like what you see Yuki?"

" um Obocchan I came to see if your done and yes you are looking fine Akira-sama" she said blushing Harry started to tease her and joking around with her and soon they where becoming fast friends they only acted formal when Atsuo was in the room for some reason Harry didn't trust Mayu, she was to strict with her self she followed the rules of how a maid should act with her master to the extremes he notes that Yuki had her hair open she was wearing a completely black sailor moon uniform only the bow was red she had red knee-length stockings on with black shoes he narrowed his eyes asking;

"why is your uniform different then mine?"

" this uniform is for maids the oujosama's where a different uniform then mine their uniform consist of a white blouse a golden blazer and a plaid white skirt with a bolo tie with knee-length stockings most oujo-sama's wear white or golden knee-length stockings" she said smiling  
"Is Atsuo going with us to school?" Harry ask

"Yes since the school is for young masters and Oujo-sama's they are alloud to bring 2 maids and their personal butlers"

"I don't want Mayu to come she is starting to get on my nerves telling you and Atsuo what you guys can and cant not do she really disappoint me I never thought that she would be a know it all and crazy about rules" Harry said the girl some how reminded him of Hermione and he knew by experience that she will end up betraying him he didn't want such a person around him from the corner of his eyes he could see Yuki smirking he knew then that Yuki also didn't like Mayu he continue saying;

"Go tell my parent that I don't want her to go to school with us and that I don't want her as my maid anymore and tell them that you will be selecting he girl that will be replacing Mayu"

"Yes Akira- sama it will be my pleasure" she said smirking with that she left Yuki was ecstatic she knew that by know she had the complete trust of her Obocchama she was happy to be her Obocchama's right hand men she was happy he was getting rid of Mayu the girl turn out to be a class A bitch she reported everything and anything to the Masters betraying the trust her Obocchama place in her she walk into the dinning room finding Mayu talking with the Okami Yuki smirk saying;

"Sorry that I intervene master, Okami-sama but Obocchama send me (at this she turned looking directly at Mayu with a smirk on her face) to informed you that he does not want Mayu to go to school with us and that he also does not want her as his personal maid anymore and I am authorized to find Mayu's replacement under the other trainee's" she finish smirking at Mayu who was looking at Yuki with hate in her eyes

Atsuo was surprised His Obocchama never showed any disliking towards Mayu he narrowed his eyes at Mayu the girl must have done something to pissed of his Obocchama and he will find out what it was and make her pay!

Akihiro was shocked he thought that his son was doing ok with his maids he narrowed his eyes at the girl  
"What have you done?"

Mayu was mad but she answered

"nothing Master everything was going fine well at least I thought it was" she said narrowed her eyes at Yuki

"Your attitude is what rubs of the Obochama the wrong way he didn't like the way you boss me and Atsuo-san around, how many times in the passed weeks did he not tell you of when you stared bugging us to pay attention to the maids rule books? more 10 times " Yuki said smirking at this Atsuo also smirked he knew Yuki was right.

"so that is the problem well I am sorry Mayu but you I take you of your duty as my son's personal maid Yuki you may start the selecting the girl you think would suit the job when you guys get back from school is my son done dressing up" Akihiro ask Yuki

But before Yuki could answer Harry walk into the dinning room shocking everyone he was looking hot in his new uniform Makoto's eyes went wide she smiled saying;

"Wow your going to have a lot of fan girls after you! And the gold makes your eyes even for beautiful!  
At the thought of fan girls he shudders saying;

"Fan girls I hate fan girls they are scary!" Harry said remembering Ginny

" I agree with you son fan girls are terrifying" Akihiro said

"What did you just say Akihiro honey" Makoto said advancing on Akihiro with an evil aura around her Akihiro lean closer to Harry saying;

"Never married a fan girl if you do then you end up with something like her!" he said pointing a finger at Makoto after saying that he took of running with Makoto hot on his heels

Harry smiled at his father's antics Atsuo motion for Harry to follow him they enter the garage their among all the sport cars was a customized black phantom rolls Royce limousine, Atsuo smile saying "That limo was made specially for you Obocchama your father said that if you want to change something on it that you are allowed to"

"Really? Good Yuki you get in first" Harry said holding the door open for Yuki, Yuki smile and got into the limo Atsuo hold the door for Harry and he close the door once Harry has sat down, then he sat in the drivers seat saying;

"Akira Obocchama this is Matsuhiro he is from now on your personal driver" Atsuo aid pointing at the men sitting next to him the men next to Atsuo bow his head saying;

"It's nice to meet you Obocchama"

"Same here now lets go I don't want to be fashionably late to my first day to school" Harry said relaxing in the back seat next to Yuki Harry was determined to rule this school he remembered how Draco used to control Hogwarts and the Slytherins Harry decided to adopt Draco's aloof, cool Arrogant attitude, Harry pulled out his cell phone that Makoto got for him he put in the ear plugs and start to listen to a few songs,

Harry was never into designer brands but as the young master of one of the most influential family's in the country he found out that even if he didn't by those stuff him self then his parents would, like he found out when he came into his room finding a box with a brand new Diamond encrusted Vertu constellation cell phone and a brand new Golden Apple Laptop laying on his bed apparently it was their gift to him for passing the aptitude test he spend the whole day together with Yuki figuring out how those things worked and finally they have manage to download a few songs on his cell phone the one he was listing to right now was from a rock band called Lucifer.

In the meantime the queen of the school Haruna Yamaguchi Heiress to the Yamaguchi Group was talking with her friends when her personal maid interrupted her running up to her yelling;

"Ojou-sama! Oujo-sama Haruna! I got a big news!" she said stopping in front of Haruna out of breath from running

"what is so important that you got to interrupt my conversation!" she yelled at the girl

"A friend of mine just told me today that someone new is coming to our school"

"That better not be the only reason for you to interrupt me" Haruna said narrowing her eyes at her maid  
but before she could answer a boy ask;

"So who is coming to our school that got you so worked up "

"She said that its was someone from the Yamamura Family" the maid answered at her answer the whole class room felt into a deathly silence

" The Yamamura? Are you sure? A boy with brown hair ask shock clearly on his face."

"Taichi are you ok?" Another girl ask kneeling in front of the boy

He nodded his head he look at the maid he ask again;

"Are you sure she said the Yamamura family's"

"Yes I was shocked to I still cant believe it "

"How do you know for sure" Haruna said

"Well my best friend is a maid at the Yamamura mansion she currently serving the Okami"

"Then its him he is the only one in the main house that is the same age as us" Taichi said

" But how? I thought he was in a coma?" Another boy ask

"He woke up a few weeks ago apparently the Yamamura's forbid everyone in the main house to talk about it" the maid said

"Does he still remember us" Taichi ask with hope in his voice

"No he has memory loss" the maid said

"So he does not remember how evil he use to be? I don't believe it until I see him with my own eyes" a boy with glasses said

" well looks like your getting your wish Ryou look" the boy said pointing to the window

they all ran to the windows those in other class rooms where looking with curiosity Taichi got closer to the window trying to see his friend Harry look thru the window at the school he could see the kids in the windows he smirked he turned looking at Yuki saying;

"Look Yuki the vultures are already waiting" they both smirked he continue saying;

"Just remember Yuki you belong to the Yamamura family don't let those lowly maids look down on you or bully you understand!"

"Yes Obocchama!" Yuki answer with proud in her voice Atsuo smile he got out he open the door first Yuki came out then after a few moment she give Harry's school bag to Atsuo who took it then a few minute Harry came out of the car he could see people fighting in the windows he smirked he put on a blank face and start to walk up the school at front stood the head master and a few professor meanwhile in the windows Taichi was mesmerized with the sight of his friend in front of him meanwhile Harry walk up to the teachers who all bow then after a few minute they stood up 'the head master smile to saying;

"It's nice to meet you Akira-sama welcome to Sakura high I am the head master of the school if you have any problem don't hesitate to come to me"

Inwardly Harry was disgust he could hear it in the men's voice that he was a greedy bastard he didn't like it one bit Harry smile sweetly

"The honor is mine sir"

Yuki and Atsuo recognize that sweet sounding voice their Obocchama didn't like this men they both turn looking at each other for a moment then they smirked yes they will report this to their master

A few minutes later Harry was guided to his new class room as soon he enter he knew this kids in this class room knew him as a child some of them where glaring with hateful eyes at him others where smiling he stood in the front of the class the home room teacher smiled saying;

"Class we have a new student it his first time in a class room with other children so I will ask you to be nice ok?" a few kids snorted a few other snicker in their hands the teacher turn to Harry saying; "you can introduce your self"

Harry stood proudly with an air of superiority and elegance he was radiating power he smirked

"My name is Akira yamamura, yoroshiku." he said he give a small wave with his hand and give them that smile that got all the girls squealing and some boys scowling and others saying that he was so cool he took a look around the class room on boy got his attention he had brown hair and friendly eyes some how Harry felt like he knew the kid he was so entrance with the boy that he didn't hear the teacher saying;

"Akira-san you can sit next to Haruna-chan"

"no I will sit next to him" Harry said pointing his finger at the boy

"but that seat is all ready taken" the teacher said nervously

Harry start to walk to where the boys sitting just when he was about to reach the boy an other boy stuck out his foot in the hope to trip Harry but with Harry seeker reflex jumped then with his right foot landed right on the boys leg the boy let out a scream Harry put pressure on the leg then he step over the leg he look down on t

oh I am sorry?! it wasn"t my intention to land on your foot, your foot just happened to be in the way Gomenasai" inwardly Harry was laughing did this kids really thought they could intimidate him? Him the distroyer of Voldemort! They must be dreaming

"Wataru-kun go to the intermarry" the teacher said

" yes sensei" Wataru said grinding his teeth

In the meantime Harry was standing next the boy that was sitting next to Taichi he narrow his eyes at the boy

"Move" Harry practically hissed a the boy who's eyes when wide in a few minute he was gone Harry sat done he smile at Taichi  
"Nice to meet you my name is Akira what is yours?" Harry ask

"Taichi Fujikawa" Taichi said still in shock that his friend was talking to him

"Did we know each other when we where little? Don't lie to me please!" Harry said

"Yes we used to be best friends but when that accident happen your parents isolated you completely after someone who visit you took a picture of you and sold it the press"

Harry knew then and there that this boy was his true friend he smiles at the boy he offers a hand saying;  
"I would like to be friend with you Taichi"

"I will always accept you little snake" Taichi said hugging Harry after he was done with a raced eye brow Harry ask;  
"Little snake?"

"Yes that a nick name your grandfather, give you I was the only one allowed to call you that"

"Well then you have my permission to call me that, only you" Harry said smirking

"I am sorry to interrupted this touching moment but I would like to continue with my class" the teacher said gaining a few snickers and laughers from the other students Harry turned glaring at her

In the meantime at Godric's Hollow 15 years old Harry Potter was sitting at the dinner table happy to be home it has been a hard school year so far with the Gryff and the Slyth at constant war as the leader of the Slytherins he was more a referee then he was a student today his mother made a new dish, she some how got her hands on a recipe for lasagna she had been trying for weeks until she finally got it right and it became the number 1 requested dish for dinner but today she made a bigger lasagna becouse she was having the Dumbeldore's the Malfoy's, the Snape's, Sirius black and Remus Lupin over for dinner she invited the Weasley's but they decline the invitation when they found out that the Malfoy's where coming everyone was chatting amicably with each other when dumbeldore said with his eyes twinkling at full force;

"say Thomas when are you going to introduce your girlfriend to us?'

Thomas Dumbeldore also known as Tom by his friends choked on the pumpkin juice he just took a sip from he start to cough he looked at his father's twinkling eyes and he knew, he knew that his father some how found out that he was seeing someone but how?

"I don't know what you are talking about old men" he said with a straight face everyone at the table where watching the interaction between father and son when Dumbeldore propose to the lovely Minerva Mcgonagall a lot of people where against their union Dumbeldore was so much older then she was but once little tom came the people stopped with their interfering

"A bird told us that you where seeing a lovely young lady" Dumbeldore said eyes twinkling like crazy

"Is that so?! Then I have a bird to hunt down and kill" Tom said Narrowing his eyes at Narcissa who gulped and looked away from Tom

"I want you to bring the young lady home I want to meet her" Minerva Mcgonagall said with a stern voice

"Yes Mother" he said he knew that if he disagree with her there would be hell to pay

"Who the chick do I know her? You better not be dating on of my ex girlfriends!" Sirius black said smirking  
"And who said that he got the same mundane taste like yours mutt" Severus Snape said with a sneer on his face but before Sirius could say something a female voice yelled;

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes mother, sorry Sirius" Severus said with his face red he forgot his parents came with him

"Sirius dear I apologize for my son's behavior" Eileen Snape said

"Don't worry madam its ok really" Sirius said embarrassed

In the meantime Harry and his little sister and Draco Malfoy where snickering behind their hands its not every day you see your potion professor get chastised by his mother

"mm Lily this dish is exquisite what kind of dish is this? I have never taste such a texture before" Narcissa Malfoy ask

"It's a muggle food I came across this cooking book in my mother's belongings and I decided to try it" Lily said smiling  
"Muggle food? This dish? Incredible it delicious Lily you need to give me the recipe" she said with eyes wide she never thought that muggles could come up with such food

"Yes I argee with Narcissa I would like to have the recipe as well this dish is quite unique" Minerva said smiling

Lily was Happy she never thought her Lasagna would be such a success

James was smiling he was happy ,Sirius took a look at his friends face and he remember something he smile smirk;

"Say James do you remember when you and Lily had that small break up before you got married?"

James paled his face turned white of shock leave it to Sirius to remember such a thing at a time like this but before he could answer Remus ask;

"What break up? I don't remember that"

" of course you don't remember you where doing your internship at the Greypack company in Ireland something happened between this fool and Lily she ran away to Japan where she stayed for 11 months until James followed her convincing her to come back" Sirius said smirking

In the mean time Lily was trying to remember after a few minutes she break the silence she said;

"I don't remember that" confusion written clearly on her face Severus Snape's eyes narrow looking at James he said;

"James Potter what did you do!"  
James panic he jump up yelling;

"Mind your own business snivellus! "

"Lily is my best friend what happened to her is my business! What did you do? Why does she not remember that you guys broke up!"Severus yelled he was sure James did something

"My boy it would be best if you tell the truth" Albus Dumbeldore said getting up letting his magic loose sending shivers down James and many others spine  
"Moppy take Rose to her room now!" Harry said kissing his 6 year old sister good night a few minute after she was gone James sat down he knew he could not avoid the truth anymore he sighting he said;

"After we had a fight I when drinking alone Remus was gone to his internship Sirius was hanging out with thomas so I was alone I drunk to much I when home with someone else when Lily came back she found me in bed with the girl after that she left me a few days later she was gone she had packed her bags and left for Japan after she was accepted into a record company as part of their international internship program I was selfish I could not accept she was gone my parents where asking where she was my mother was planning the wedding everything was in chaos I could not keep it a secret from my mother she was not going to allowed our good name to be destroyed so together with father they planted it they postpone the wedding together we when to Japan when I got there I got the shock of my life you where with someone else you just give birth to a baby"

at this he heard gasps going around the room Lily's was looking at him with horror in her eyes he continue saying;

"I was ready to walk away but my parents didn't want to let it go so when you weren't looking they stupefy you father put a memory block on you then we took you back to London and well you know the rest I am sorry Lily" James said bowing his had  
"And your father had the balls to accuse my family of being dark how could you James not even I would have gone so far" Lucius Malfoy said with a look of disgust in eyes

"I have an other son? The child, The child where did you people left my baby!" Lily screeched launching her self at James but Severus throws his arms around Lily cooing at her for her to calm down

"James what happens to the child?" Albus Dumbeldore ask dreading the young men's answer

"The child was with his father we just took Lily" James said

"Well this Dinner turn out to be entertaining" Thomas said  
"Tom" Minerva said narrowing her eyes at her son

"I think it's for the best if we all leave Lily need a Calming Draught Severus do you have some with you?" Narcissa Malfoy ask with concern in her voice

"yes I do I always bring some when I am visiting Lily she need them for little Rose" Severus said handing the bottle to Narcissa who put a little on a spoon she give the spoon to Severus who forced the Draught down Lily's throat after a few minutes she was sound a sleep Severus carried Lily to the guest room the tuck her in then he when back down stairs he glare at James before he left soon after a few minute the house was empty the only noise was the one coming from Harry's breath he was glaring at James if looks could kill he be death a 1000 times over James took a step closer to his oldest son only for his son to take a step back James sigh he said;

"look I know I was a coward but"

"No don't! don't come with excuses just admit what you did was wrong! Becouse of what you did I have a big brother out there in Japan that grew up thinking that his mother abandon him! I use to be proud of being your son but now I feel disgust to even think that your blood run in my veins! Harry yelled

"Harry please" James begged

"no stay away from me I hate you!" Harry yelled running up to his room slamming the door of his room shut.  
James found him self sitting alone in the couch he put his face in his hands he started to cry he knew that some day his parent's actions would come and bite him in the arse

A few country's away Akira was tossing and turning in his bed he didn't know what was going on but he wasn't sure but for some weird reason he was feeling restless deep down he knew something big was happening little did he know how right he was;

* * *

Author Note: from now on I will be calling Harry Akira to avoid mix ups !  
I know that I surprised a lot of people with my couple pairing Albus and Minerva and tom as their son this is a time line/different universe story so its obvious their would be a major different I wanted to bring a fresh new story I hope you guys enjoy the story;

i know that i sorprised a lot of people with my couple pairing Albus and Minerva and tom as their son this is a time line/different universe story so its obvious their would be mayor difference i wanted to bring a fresh new story i hope you guys enjoy the story

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

This story contain sex boy x boy love, violence, death, mpreg, if you don't like this type of stories don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND PHRASE BELONGS TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter Crossover Kaian Phrase; Sing Song For Me;Busy Day,research,crossdressing Attacked and first encounter

* * *

Akira was amased at how fast everything was happening around him in 5 months he became one of the most desired Super models in whole Japan Assignments and endorments where pouring in,outside in the city's there where huge billboards with his face on it, he was doing more then 4 comercials a day,everywhere you turn there was poster of him hanging in some window,entertainment magazine''s and tv show's where following his every move there where even Paparrazi's sleep outside his mansion,meanwhile Yuki was making a name for her self as a dancer she got the best dance award of the year,she was also doing different comercials and dancing as back up dancer for different artist.

today she was at the set of her new comercial together with the new boy band chance the groep was composed out of 4 boys they took the music chart by storm with their pop music and their cute baby face and cute video clips but Yuki didn't like them they where to bubblegum for her taste she was sitting in her favorite chair when she heard the boys whispering to each other she turn looking at them with a race eye brow they all smiled at her and when back whispering a boy with blond bleach hair said;

''Diasuke you can't just walk up to her she is our Sempai ! and she scary dont you know about the rumors?she isn't known as the ice queen for nothing''

Diasuke a boy with pitch black hair and cute face that made girls go crazy was in love with the super dancer Yuki she was the one who inspired him to start to dance after he saw her on a tv show telling her story how she made her dream come true at that time he had lost hope to ever make it but after seing Yuki on the tv show telling her story he got the inspiration to pursue his dreams he gether his courage he turn to the blond boy saying;

'' it doesn't matter if i dont try i will regret it for the rest of my live !''

he gulped then he walk up to where she was sitting the whole place fell into a deathly silence they knew about her and how she shut down a few of the biggest names in the show biz who had balls to approach her and ask her out since then she got the nick name the Ice queen dancer Yuki,he got closer saying;

''sorry to interrupt you Yuki Sempai but i would like to ask you for your autograph''

'' oke'' Yuki said she saw that the boy was blushing she knew then and there that the boy liked her and since he seems to be the only one in the groep who had the balls to approached her she decided to be nice to him she smile at him giving him the paper with her autograph on it he smiled brightly bowing to Yuki saying thank you over and over again her personal assistant found the situasion weird it was the first time that Yuki was nice to someone she approach Yuki asking;

''Yuki-sama why are you being nice to that boy?''

''he was the only one with enough balls to apporach me i like him he got fire in him'' Yuki said smiling

'' oh'''the assistant said smiling

in the meantime Akira was at his fotoschoot he was doing since 8 in the morning he was getting tired he turned to Atsuo saying;

'' after this i am done i am going to see how Yuki is doing,you can can go back to the Mansion i will be riding with Yuki back home''

''are you sure Obocchama?''

''are you quastioning my decision ? Atsuo'' Akira ask with an race eye brow looking at Atsuo

'' no sorry Obocchama'' Atsuo said bowing to Akira

'' is oke you can go tell Otosan i be coming home late'' Akira said

'''oke i understand Obocchama'' with that said Atsuo left the boy who's Akira was doing the fotoshoot with smirked asking;

''Ne it must be nice being the Heir to a huge company ?''

''not really it has his pro's and bad side to it like everything in this world '' Akira said with a blank face

'' hi my name is Eiji'' the boy said holding his hand out to Akira

Akira looked at the boys hand then at the boy he give the boy a hand;

'' hi my name is Akira nice to meet you''

'' no,no the pleasure is mine really meeting Japan number 1 supermodel is an honor''

'' mm let me give you an advice since your new in this world'' Akira said getting closer to the boy saying;

''stop trying to suck up to your Sempai's we dont like that and plus it will give you bad reputation''

the boy's eyes when wide he thanks Akira before he run of Akira heard a chuckle behind him he turn around seing his rival Fumio leaning on a wall he walk up to Akira saying;

'' if you keep doing that your going to make all the rukies scared to work with you Akira-kun''

Akira roll his eyes saying;

''hello to you to Fumio-kun what are you doing here? are you stalking me?''

Fumio burst out laughing; between laugher he said;

'' i have better things to do then stalking you Akira-kun''

'' really? weird i seem to come across you a lot this day's'' Akira said with a race eye brow

'' mm maybe i am'' he said smirking advancing on Akira who took a few steps back

'' um um i am late for my appoinment with my father see ya'' with that Akira took of running

''wow Akira Yamamura is he not a little to high for you ? Fumio-kun'' a pretty girl said coming from behind a door

''no i will make that boy mine'' Fumio said smirking

the girl burst out laughing; saying;

good luck with that'' she said leaving a confused Fumio behind Akira enter Yuki's dressing room out of breathe it was not the first time that he had to evade Fumio-kun at that moment Yuki came in smiling;

''is everything oke Akira-sama ?'' she ask

''5 words Fumio'' Akira said

''oh he is really coming hard on you isn't he''

''yes he is starting to annoying me,let go eat did you booked the restaurant ?'' Akira ask

'' yes '' Yuki said

''good lets go i am starving'' Akira said together they headed for the Limo

meanwhile Lily was at Severus house they where in his office Severus was looking consern at Lily he ask;

''are you sure you want to do this?''

''yes i need to know where my son is and removing the block is the only way'' Lily said with determination in her voice

''it going to hurt a lot Lily so brace your self'' Severus said with consern in his voice

Lily prepare her self she closed her eyes taking deep breathe,Severus put up a silencing charms around the room then he did a few encantantions and after a few miniute it was done Lily felt like something snaped in her head and suddenly this intence shock wave flow true her body then she felt it, it was the most excruciating pain she ever felt in her entire life she could not helped and let out a schream before she fainted, Harry came down the stairs with Drcao behind him he some how heard his mother schream he zero on Severus yelling;

''what happend what did you do why did my mother schreamed like you put her under the cruciatus curse !''

''calm down child i just removed the blocks that was placed on her she will be oke " Severus said

''the blocks? why would you do that!'' Harry yelled

'' your mother ask me to, now stop yelling and help me with your mother '' Severus said with a calm voice but deep down he was panicing

'' oke '' Harry said they put lily on the couch after a few minutes Lily woke up

''eazy Lily that it''Severus said

'' my head hurt !'' Lily said in a hush voice

''it going to be oke mom'' Harry said with conern voice

''this memories are flowing in my head everything is so confusing'' she said with closed eyes

''take it eazy Lily dont rush it oke?'' Severus said

'' i remember working in a huge company'' Lily said

''Mom take your time oke ?'' Harry said

''Lily why dont you go and lay down its better; Severus said

Harry and Draco helped Lliy up the stairs,Severus was going tru the stuff that Lily brought in the hope they could find some clues

in the meantime Yuki and Akira had problems escaping the press that was standing outside the restaurant they when to eat the luxurious 4 star reataurant that was located in the shopping area from a huge 5 star hotel there where a lot of brands that had a store there,Chanel,Prada,Luis Vuilton Dulce&Cabana,Yuki and Akira enter a clothing store Yuki looked at Akira saying;

''it doesn't matter if we change clothes they are going to identify us anyway !''

'' not if we fool them'' Akira said pointing at the maniques smirking

Yuki turned at the sale Manager saying;

''we would like to buy your wigs its an emergency !'' the sales Manager recgnise Yuki and Akira her eyes when wide she bowe saying;

''it would be a pleasure to help you Yuki-sama,Akira-sama and soon Akira was transformed from a boy to a hot girl with flaming long red hair,the hair was braided in a very nice braid that he let fall on his chast,he was dress in a cute white blouse with a black leather skirt with white knee- length high boots he had a red scarf around his neck to hide his adam apple,Yuki was wearling black leather pants and a grey blouse and a black leather jacket she had short wig on and black shoes,she turn looking at Akira saying;

''how do i look ?''

'''you look like a boy '' Akira said snickering

''and you Akira-sama look so much like a girl its scary,you can fool anyone like that Akira-sama'' Yuki said

'' mm maybe we can use this as an disguise to escape the Paparrazi'' Akira said smirking he liked it this way he could go out with out being attack

''yes its a great idea we can get out of the house with out being chased'' Yuki said smiling

''i trust you lady's will keep this a secret'' Akira said to the staff in the shop

''dont worry Akira-sama no one will know we promise'' the manager said the other girls where nodding their head in aggrement

''good'' Akira said he payed for the stuff they bought and then they both left from the back side of the store while the Paparazi was still in front of the restaurant in the hope to get a few pictures of the super model Akira Yamamura and the super dancer Yuki meanhile Akira separate him self form Yuki to throw of anyone who might be following them he walk a few miles when he bumped into someone he fall on his ass he heard the person saying;

are you oke?'' he looked up and he found him self looking in the eyes of a very hot guy with an aristocrat air around him he smiled the young men offer him a hand wich Akira asepted he help Akira stand up

'' thank you and yes i am fine''Akira said smiling

Yuki Fumi was walking when someone bump into him he looked down finding him self looking into one of the most beautiful esmerald green eyes he had ever seen he found him self asking if the girl was oke she said yes smiling at him was so entranced with her eyes when heard her saying;

''um thank you but i need to go'' Akira said walking away but before he turn around to leave he heard the men yelled;

''waite what is your name?'' the men ask walking up to Akira,Akira froze he never thought of name but then the name of his High school came into his head he smiled saying;

'' my name is Sakura nice to meet you what is your name?''

'' my name is Yuki Fumi here is my phone number if you need anything just call me '' Yuki said giving Akira his calling card to say Akira was sorprise but he acepted the calling card anyway just when Yuki was going to say something more he was interupted by a voice who said;

''oujo-sama is everything oke? '' the chauffeur ask

Akira understand then that Yuki most have told him to look for Akira and to adress him as oujo-sama he smirked saying;

''everything is fine and your late''

'' i am sorry about that oujo-sama'' the chauffeur said

'' oujo-sama?'' Yuki ask with an race eye brow

'' well yes that what you are called by servants when your parents are the owners of a conglomerate'' Akira said smirking

''well oujo-sama it was a plesure to meet you '' Yuki said bowing

'' dont ! treat me like a normal person and we will get along fine'' Akira said smiling

'' oke as you wish Sakura'' Yuki said

'' i be calling you! Yuki-kun'' Akira said smirking stepping into the Limo he open the window smiling at Yuki

''i be waiting for your call Sakura'' Yuki said out of the corner of his eyes he saw a few men in black suits sneaking around he notes they where beginning to surround them he walk up to the chauffeur he whisper in the chauffer ear saying;

''dont get scared but we are being surrounded take the oujo-sama straight home, better yet i be coming with you start the car now when i tell you drive as fast as you can is that clear'' yuki said with a serious voice the men shook his head with wide eyes yuki step into the Limo sitting next to Akira who was looking at him with sorprise eyes;

''what do you think your doing?'' Akira ask

'' i want to make sure you get home safe''Yuki said

Akira narrow his eyes he start to look around then he finally spotted the men there where 8 circling the back of the limo 10 in front blocking the exit he crouch back looking at Yuki

''can you fight? are you any good in martial arts'' Akira ask

''yes i can fight but its to dangerous they are to many Sakura'' Yuki said with consern in his eyes

''dont worry about me we just need to break free and run for it we are sitting ducks in this Limo'' Akira said with a serious voice he continue asking;

''is there a place around here where we can run to?''

''yes i was heading for the stadium its only a few blocks away they wouldn't dare to shoot in a public place'' Yuki said

'' then its settled we will break free and run for it with out looking back'' Akira said he turned looking at the chauffeur saying;

''we will run you drive as fast as you can to the main house and ask for help we will be at stadium,what going on at the stadium by the way?''Akira ask Yuki

''the Lucifer concert'' yuki said

'' really? i like that band they make good music'' Akira said

Yuki smiled he really like that the girl he starting to like enjoy his music,the chauffeur started the limo while Yuki and Akira slowly crept out of the limo and stayed crouched on the floor next to the limo Akira motion for the chauffeur to start driving verly slowly they followed the limo as soon the limo was out of the alley the both of them took of running with the men hot on their heels shooting

meanwhile Santa was having a feeling something bad was happening he was restless they where currently rehearsing the whole band was present minus Yuki that on it self was weird since he was the first to be on a appoinment in time he look at towa asking;

'' Ne Towa did Yuki call you today?''

'' no he didn't! that is weird did anyone of you receive a phone call from him today ?'' Towa ask with narrow eyes

'' maybe he woke up late'' Atsuro said with a frown on his face

''no if he did he would have called in to let us know, something happend to him'' Santa said with concern in his voice

''why dont you guys call him ?'' Sakuya said even if he didn't show it he was starting to get worry

'' you know what am going to give him a call'' Santa said pulling out his cellphone he dailed the number then a few minute a voice said;

'' what is it? Santa'' Yuki ask out of breathe

'' Yuki what is going on why are you sounding like you are running?'' Santa ask then he heard the gunshots in the back round he jumped from his seat yelling;

''Yuki what is going on ! those are gunshots ! who are you running from "

at those words chaos broke out in the Lucifer dressing room everyone was asking questions even Sakuya was Sasaki took the phone from Santa saying;

''Yuki where are you now? i will send a few bodygoard to help you !''

'' i am not alone i am with someone'' Yuki said but he was interupted when he saw a bullet hid Sakura he start to yell;

''Sakura are you oke ?'' Yuki ask shaking sakura who had the misfortune that her wig slip of her head shocking Yuki after recovering from his shock Yuki put back the wig on the boys head he smirked saying;

'''Akira Yamamura i never thought you would be a crossdresser,but i understand this is the only way you could go out with out being chased'' i will keep your secret for now'' Yuki lifted Akira into his arms he start to walk when he was stoped by Sasaki who ask;

'' who is the girl?

'''not now Sasaki she is injured, and those guys are after her let go now ! '' Yuki said they all got into the car while the guards where shooting back at the men that was chasinying Yuki and Sakura

meanwhile the chauffeur some how manage to get home he storm true the main house yelling;

''MASTER,MASTER THE OBOCCHAMA IS IN DANGER !''

''WHAT ! what do you mean where is Akira !'' Akihiro yelled

'' he took of running with a men to the stadium where Lucifer is having their consert people where shooting at them !''

'''prepare the cars now where leaving !'''Makoto yelled then she turn looking at Yuki she continue saying

''why was Akira alone?''

''we tried to escape the paparrazi that was standing in front of the restaurant where we where eating there was a clothing store and Akira-sama got the idea that we could change our appearance by crossdressing he was going as a girl'' Yuki said

''Akira Obocchama told the men his name was Sakura i suspect that he didn't want the men to know who he really was'' the chauffeur said

'' Akihiro is better if Yuki goes we dont want to blow Akira's cover Atsuo you go with her'' Makoto said

in the meantime sasaki and Yuki burst true the door of Lucifer's dressing room as soon they enter they where bombarded with questions;

'' what happend !''

why where they shooting at you ! ''

''who where those people''

''who is the girl''

''SILENCE' !'' Sasaki yelled he contniue saying;

'' someone get a dockter NOW!''

Atsuro ran as fast as he could to get a dockter in the meantime Towa and Santa when to get some towls while Sakuya stayed observing Akira he turn to Yuki saying;

''you know that she is a boy right?''

''yes i know and i also know who he really is i am going out side for a little bit you stay with him in case he wake up''

with that said he left in the mean time Akira started to wake up in a rush he sat up provoking the wig to slip of his head gaining a chuckle from Sakuya who said;

''wow i never thought i would get the chance to meet the great Akira Yamamura''

'' who are you !'' Akira ask with narrowed eyes

'' i am Sakuya Ookochi i was ordered by Yuki to keep an eye on you !''

Akira's eyes when wide

''Yuki is he oke? is he hurt?''

'' calm your self and yes Yuki is fine ''Sakuya said

''thank god ,please dont reveal my identity as a girl to the press since its the only way i can go out with out being chased''

'' dont worry your secret is save with me but it going to cost you'' Sakuya said smirking

Ákira's eyes when wide he backed away from Sakuya who kept advancing on Akira soon Akira was with his back to the wall Sakuya smirked

''w,w,w what do you whant ?'' Akira stutter

'' i want this ''Sakuya lean in and kissed Akira who's eyes when wide

at that moment Yuki came into the room shocked at what he was seing ; little did he knew how much this moment whas going to change their lives

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .

I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

This story contain sex boy x boy love, violence, death, mpreg, if you don't like this type of stories don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND PHRASE BELONGS TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter Crossover Kaian Phrase; Sing Song For Me;Busy Day,research,crossdressing Attacked and first encounter

* * *

Akira was amased at how fast everything was happening around him in 5 months he became one of the most desired Super models in whole Japan Assignments and endorments where pouring in,outside in the city's there where huge billboards with his face on it, he was doing more then 4 comercials a day,everywhere you turn there was poster of him hanging in some window,entertainment magazine''s and tv show's where following his every move there where even Paparrazi's sleep outside his mansion,meanwhile Yuki was making a name for her self as a dancer she got the best dance award of the year,she was also doing different comercials and dancing as back up dancer for different artist.

today she was at the set of her new comercial together with the new boy band chance the groep was composed out of 4 boys they took the music chart by storm with their pop music and their cute baby face and cute video clips but Yuki didn't like them they where to bubblegum for her taste she was sitting in her favorite chair when she heard the boys whispering to each other she turn looking at them with a race eye brow they all smiled at her and when back whispering a boy with blond bleach hair said;

''Diasuke you can't just walk up to her she is our Sempai ! and she scary dont you know about the rumors?she isn't known as the ice queen for nothing''

Diasuke a boy with pitch black hair and cute face that made girls go crazy was in love with the super dancer Yuki she was the one who inspired him to start to dance after he saw her on a tv show telling her story how she made her dream come true at that time he had lost hope to ever make it but after seing Yuki on the tv show telling her story he got the inspiration to pursue his dreams he gether his courage he turn to the blond boy saying;

'' it doesn't matter if i dont try i will regret it for the rest of my live !''

he gulped then he walk up to where she was sitting the whole place fell into a deathly silence they knew about her and how she shut down a few of the biggest names in the show biz who had balls to approach her and ask her out since then she got the nick name the Ice queen dancer Yuki,he got closer saying;

''sorry to interrupt you Yuki Sempai but i would like to ask you for your autograph''

'' oke'' Yuki said she saw that the boy was blushing she knew then and there that the boy liked her and since he seems to be the only one in the groep who had the balls to approached her she decided to be nice to him she smile at him giving him the paper with her autograph on it he smiled brightly bowing to Yuki saying thank you over and over again her personal assistant found the situasion weird it was the first time that Yuki was nice to someone she approach Yuki asking;

''Yuki-sama why are you being nice to that boy?''

''he was the only one with enough balls to apporach me i like him he got fire in him'' Yuki said smiling

'' oh'''the assistant said smiling

in the meantime Akira was at his fotoschoot he was doing since 8 in the morning he was getting tired he turned to Atsuo saying;

'' after this i am done i am going to see how Yuki is doing,you can can go back to the Mansion i will be riding with Yuki back home''

''are you sure Obocchama?''

''are you quastioning my decision ? Atsuo'' Akira ask with an race eye brow looking at Atsuo

'' no sorry Obocchama'' Atsuo said bowing to Akira

'' is oke you can go tell Otosan i be coming home late'' Akira said

'''oke i understand Obocchama'' with that said Atsuo left the boy who's Akira was doing the fotoshoot with smirked asking;

''Ne it must be nice being the Heir to a huge company ?''

''not really it has his pro's and bad side to it like everything in this world '' Akira said with a blank face

'' hi my name is Eiji'' the boy said holding his hand out to Akira

Akira looked at the boys hand then at the boy he give the boy a hand;

'' hi my name is Akira nice to meet you''

'' no,no the pleasure is mine really meeting Japan number 1 supermodel is an honor''

'' mm let me give you an advice since your new in this world'' Akira said getting closer to the boy saying;

''stop trying to suck up to your Sempai's we dont like that and plus it will give you bad reputation''

the boy's eyes when wide he thanks Akira before he run of Akira heard a chuckle behind him he turn around seing his rival Fumio leaning on a wall he walk up to Akira saying;

'' if you keep doing that your going to make all the rukies scared to work with you Akira-kun''

Akira roll his eyes saying;

''hello to you to Fumio-kun what are you doing here? are you stalking me?''

Fumio burst out laughing; between laugher he said;

'' i have better things to do then stalking you Akira-kun''

'' really? weird i seem to come across you a lot this day's'' Akira said with a race eye brow

'' mm maybe i am'' he said smirking advancing on Akira who took a few steps back

'' um um i am late for my appoinment with my father see ya'' with that Akira took of running

''wow Akira Yamamura is he not a little to high for you ? Fumio-kun'' a pretty girl said coming from behind a door

''no i will make that boy mine'' Fumio said smirking

the girl burst out laughing; saying;

good luck with that'' she said leaving a confused Fumio behind Akira enter Yuki's dressing room out of breathe it was not the first time that he had to evade Fumio-kun at that moment Yuki came in smiling;

''is everything oke Akira-sama ?'' she ask

''5 words Fumio'' Akira said

''oh he is really coming hard on you isn't he''

''yes he is starting to annoying me,let go eat did you booked the restaurant ?'' Akira ask

'' yes '' Yuki said

''good lets go i am starving'' Akira said together they headed for the Limo

meanwhile Lily was at Severus house they where in his office Severus was looking consern at Lily he ask;

''are you sure you want to do this?''

''yes i need to know where my son is and removing the block is the only way'' Lily said with determination in her voice

''it going to hurt a lot Lily so brace your self'' Severus said with consern in his voice

Lily prepare her self she closed her eyes taking deep breathe,Severus put up a silencing charms around the room then he did a few encantantions and after a few miniute it was done Lily felt like something snaped in her head and suddenly this intence shock wave flow true her body then she felt it, it was the most excruciating pain she ever felt in her entire life she could not helped and let out a schream before she fainted, Harry came down the stairs with Drcao behind him he some how heard his mother schream he zero on Severus yelling;

''what happend what did you do why did my mother schreamed like you put her under the cruciatus curse !''

''calm down child i just removed the blocks that was placed on her she will be oke " Severus said

''the blocks? why would you do that!'' Harry yelled

'' your mother ask me to, now stop yelling and help me with your mother '' Severus said with a calm voice but deep down he was panicing

'' oke '' Harry said they put lily on the couch after a few minutes Lily woke up

''eazy Lily that it''Severus said

'' my head hurt !'' Lily said in a hush voice

''it going to be oke mom'' Harry said with conern voice

''this memories are flowing in my head everything is so confusing'' she said with closed eyes

''take it eazy Lily dont rush it oke?'' Severus said

'' i remember working in a huge company'' Lily said

''Mom take your time oke ?'' Harry said

''Lily why dont you go and lay down its better; Severus said

Harry and Draco helped Lliy up the stairs,Severus was going tru the stuff that Lily brought in the hope they could find some clues

in the meantime Yuki and Akira had problems escaping the press that was standing outside the restaurant they when to eat the luxurious 4 star reataurant that was located in the shopping area from a huge 5 star hotel there where a lot of brands that had a store there,Chanel,Prada,Luis Vuilton Dulce&Cabana,Yuki and Akira enter a clothing store Yuki looked at Akira saying;

''it doesn't matter if we change clothes they are going to identify us anyway !''

'' not if we fool them'' Akira said pointing at the maniques smirking

Yuki turned at the sale Manager saying;

''we would like to buy your wigs its an emergency !'' the sales Manager recgnise Yuki and Akira her eyes when wide she bowe saying;

''it would be a pleasure to help you Yuki-sama,Akira-sama and soon Akira was transformed from a boy to a hot girl with flaming long red hair,the hair was braided in a very nice braid that he let fall on his chast,he was dress in a cute white blouse with a black leather skirt with white knee- length high boots he had a red scarf around his neck to hide his adam apple,Yuki was wearling black leather pants and a grey blouse and a black leather jacket she had short wig on and black shoes,she turn looking at Akira saying;

''how do i look ?''

'''you look like a boy '' Akira said snickering

''and you Akira-sama look so much like a girl its scary,you can fool anyone like that Akira-sama'' Yuki said

'' mm maybe we can use this as an disguise to escape the Paparrazi'' Akira said smirking he liked it this way he could go out with out being attack

''yes its a great idea we can get out of the house with out being chased'' Yuki said smiling

''i trust you lady's will keep this a secret'' Akira said to the staff in the shop

''dont worry Akira-sama no one will know we promise'' the manager said the other girls where nodding their head in aggrement

''good'' Akira said he payed for the stuff they bought and then they both left from the back side of the store while the Paparazi was still in front of the restaurant in the hope to get a few pictures of the super model Akira Yamamura and the super dancer Yuki meanhile Akira separate him self form Yuki to throw of anyone who might be following them he walk a few miles when he bumped into someone he fall on his ass he heard the person saying;

are you oke?'' he looked up and he found him self looking in the eyes of a very hot guy with an aristocrat air around him he smiled the young men offer him a hand wich Akira asepted he help Akira stand up

'' thank you and yes i am fine''Akira said smiling

Yuki Fumi was walking when someone bump into him he looked down finding him self looking into one of the most beautiful esmerald green eyes he had ever seen he found him self asking if the girl was oke she said yes smiling at him was so entranced with her eyes when heard her saying;

''um thank you but i need to go'' Akira said walking away but before he turn around to leave he heard the men yelled;

''waite what is your name?'' the men ask walking up to Akira,Akira froze he never thought of name but then the name of his High school came into his head he smiled saying;

'' my name is Sakura nice to meet you what is your name?''

'' my name is Yuki Fumi here is my phone number if you need anything just call me '' Yuki said giving Akira his calling card to say Akira was sorprise but he acepted the calling card anyway just when Yuki was going to say something more he was interupted by a voice who said;

''oujo-sama is everything oke? '' the chauffeur ask

Akira understand then that Yuki most have told him to look for Akira and to adress him as oujo-sama he smirked saying;

''everything is fine and your late''

'' i am sorry about that oujo-sama'' the chauffeur said

'' oujo-sama?'' Yuki ask with an race eye brow

'' well yes that what you are called by servants when your parents are the owners of a conglomerate'' Akira said smirking

''well oujo-sama it was a plesure to meet you '' Yuki said bowing

'' dont ! treat me like a normal person and we will get along fine'' Akira said smiling

'' oke as you wish Sakura'' Yuki said

'' i be calling you! Yuki-kun'' Akira said smirking stepping into the Limo he open the window smiling at Yuki

''i be waiting for your call Sakura'' Yuki said out of the corner of his eyes he saw a few men in black suits sneaking around he notes they where beginning to surround them he walk up to the chauffeur he whisper in the chauffer ear saying;

''dont get scared but we are being surrounded take the oujo-sama straight home, better yet i be coming with you start the car now when i tell you drive as fast as you can is that clear'' yuki said with a serious voice the men shook his head with wide eyes yuki step into the Limo sitting next to Akira who was looking at him with sorprise eyes;

''what do you think your doing?'' Akira ask

'' i want to make sure you get home safe''Yuki said

Akira narrow his eyes he start to look around then he finally spotted the men there where 8 circling the back of the limo 10 in front blocking the exit he crouch back looking at Yuki

''can you fight? are you any good in martial arts'' Akira ask

''yes i can fight but its to dangerous they are to many Sakura'' Yuki said with consern in his eyes

''dont worry about me we just need to break free and run for it we are sitting ducks in this Limo'' Akira said with a serious voice he continue asking;

''is there a place around here where we can run to?''

''yes i was heading for the stadium its only a few blocks away they wouldn't dare to shoot in a public place'' Yuki said

'' then its settled we will break free and run for it with out looking back'' Akira said he turned looking at the chauffeur saying;

''we will run you drive as fast as you can to the main house and ask for help we will be at stadium,what going on at the stadium by the way?''Akira ask Yuki

''the Lucifer concert'' yuki said

'' really? i like that band they make good music'' Akira said

Yuki smiled he really like that the girl he starting to like enjoy his music,the chauffeur started the limo while Yuki and Akira slowly crept out of the limo and stayed crouched on the floor next to the limo Akira motion for the chauffeur to start driving verly slowly they followed the limo as soon the limo was out of the alley the both of them took of running with the men hot on their heels shooting

meanwhile Santa was having a feeling something bad was happening he was restless they where currently rehearsing the whole band was present minus Yuki that on it self was weird since he was the first to be on a appoinment in time he look at towa asking;

'' Ne Towa did Yuki call you today?''

'' no he didn't! that is weird did anyone of you receive a phone call from him today ?'' Towa ask with narrow eyes

'' maybe he woke up late'' Atsuro said with a frown on his face

''no if he did he would have called in to let us know, something happend to him'' Santa said with concern in his voice

''why dont you guys call him ?'' Sakuya said even if he didn't show it he was starting to get worry

'' you know what am going to give him a call'' Santa said pulling out his cellphone he dailed the number then a few minute a voice said;

'' what is it? Santa'' Yuki ask out of breathe

'' Yuki what is going on why are you sounding like you are running?'' Santa ask then he heard the gunshots in the back round he jumped from his seat yelling;

''Yuki what is going on ! those are gunshots ! who are you running from "

at those words chaos broke out in the Lucifer dressing room everyone was asking questions even Sakuya was Sasaki took the phone from Santa saying;

''Yuki where are you now? i will send a few bodygoard to help you !''

'' i am not alone i am with someone'' Yuki said but he was interupted when he saw a bullet hid Sakura he start to yell;

''Sakura are you oke ?'' Yuki ask shaking sakura who had the misfortune that her wig slip of her head shocking Yuki after recovering from his shock Yuki put back the wig on the boys head he smirked saying;

'''Akira Yamamura i never thought you would be a crossdresser,but i understand this is the only way you could go out with out being chased'' i will keep your secret for now'' Yuki lifted Akira into his arms he start to walk when he was stoped by Sasaki who ask;

'' who is the girl?

'''not now Sasaki she is injured, and those guys are after her let go now ! '' Yuki said they all got into the car while the guards where shooting back at the men that was chasinying Yuki and Sakura

meanwhile the chauffeur some how manage to get home he storm true the main house yelling;

''MASTER,MASTER THE OBOCCHAMA IS IN DANGER !''

''WHAT ! what do you mean where is Akira !'' Akihiro yelled

'' he took of running with a men to the stadium where Lucifer is having their consert people where shooting at them !''

'''prepare the cars now where leaving !'''Makoto yelled then she turn looking at Yuki she continue saying

''why was Akira alone?''

''we tried to escape the paparrazi that was standing in front of the restaurant where we where eating there was a clothing store and Akira-sama got the idea that we could change our appearance by crossdressing he was going as a girl'' Yuki said

''Akira Obocchama told the men his name was Sakura i suspect that he didn't want the men to know who he really was'' the chauffeur said

'' Akihiro is better if Yuki goes we dont want to blow Akira's cover Atsuo you go with her'' Makoto said

in the meantime sasaki and Yuki burst true the door of Lucifer's dressing room as soon they enter they where bombarded with questions;

'' what happend !''

why where they shooting at you ! ''

''who where those people''

''who is the girl''

''SILENCE' !'' Sasaki yelled he contniue saying;

'' someone get a dockter NOW!''

Atsuro ran as fast as he could to get a dockter in the meantime Towa and Santa when to get some towls while Sakuya stayed observing Akira he turn to Yuki saying;

''you know that she is a boy right?''

''yes i know and i also know who he really is i am going out side for a little bit you stay with him in case he wake up''

with that said he left in the mean time Akira started to wake up in a rush he sat up provoking the wig to slip of his head gaining a chuckle from Sakuya who said;

''wow i never thought i would get the chance to meet the great Akira Yamamura''

'' who are you !'' Akira ask with narrowed eyes

'' i am Sakuya Ookochi i was ordered by Yuki to keep an eye on you !''

Akira's eyes when wide

''Yuki is he oke? is he hurt?''

'' calm your self and yes Yuki is fine ''Sakuya said

''thank god ,please dont reveal my identity as a girl to the press since its the only way i can go out with out being chased''

'' dont worry your secret is save with me but it going to cost you'' Sakuya said smirking

Ákira's eyes when wide he backed away from Sakuya who kept advancing on Akira soon Akira was with his back to the wall Sakuya smirked

''w,w,w what do you whant ?'' Akira stutter

'' i want this ''Sakuya lean in and kissed Akira who's eyes when wide

at that moment Yuki came into the room shocked at what he was seing ; little did he knew how much this moment whas going to change their lives

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .

I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	7. Chapter 7

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

This story contain sex boy x boy love, violence, death, mpreg, if you don't like this type of stories don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND PHRASE BELONGS TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter Crossover Kaikan Phrase; Sing a Song For Me,Confrontation's,First Time Recording and first sign of magic.

* * *

Yuki stood there frozen in shock watching what was going on is the dressing room he could not believe the nerves of Sakuya to kiss the boy he liked he start to get furious with anger in his voice he said;

''Ookochi what the hell are you doing!''

for Yuki to be calling Sakuya by his last name means he was really mad Sakuya raised an eyebrow sorprised that Yuki would act this way just becouse of a Kiss unless he like the boy he just kissed Sakuya smirked

''calm down Yuki i was just claiming my prize in return for silence i am going now oke relax'' Sakuya said leaving the dressing room

Yuki walk up to Akira saying;

'' i am sorry for Sakuya's behavior are you oke?''

''i am a little shocked he cought me by sorprise that all but i am oke only my left shoulder hurt a lot'' Akira said

Yuki guided Akira to the cauch they sat down at that moment Santa and Towa came back with the towlsthey give Yuki the towl he took the towls pressing them on the wound Akira hissed in pain at that moment Atusuro came in with the docter behind him the dockter took a good look at Akira''s wound and said;

''dont worry the bullet just scratch the skin it will be oke !''

'its not going to leave a scar is it?'' Akira ask consern

''no it wont i suggest you go to an hospital and get some stitches'' with that said the docter left at that moment Yuuki walk in with Atsuo behind her saying

''Sakura oujosama are you oke?'' Yuuki ask consern

''no am fine a bullet scratch the skin a little bit but the docter said i be fine lets go home mother and father must be worried'' Akira said he continue saying;

'' thank you again for saving me Yuki '' Akira said bowing to Yuki

''no,no you dont need to bow at me a simple thank you is oke '' Yuki said

''i be calling you Yuki and good luck with your consert'' with that said Akira left with Yuki and Atuso behind him in the meantime Yuki was bombarded with questions

''who was that girl''

''who whas shooting at you guys''

''who where those people''

''SILENCE!'' Sasaki yelled;

'' give Yuki chance to talk''

'' she bumb into me when i was walking here we start to talk and i notes that her limo was being surounded by a few men since we where close to the stadium we decided to run for it thats all we got work to do people move''

the others left leaving yuki alone in the dressing room getting ready when Sakuya enter the room Yuki slam Sakuya against the wall saying;

''stay away from him you understand? that boy is not like those girls you usually date i am warning you !''

Sakuya pushed Yuki away saying;

'' you are not the boss of me and if you want to have him for your self go on i am not interested in dating an 17 year old'' with that said Sakuya left but deep down he liked the boy and he was going to do everything to get him

in the meantime Akira was thinking about the kiss how dare that boy kiss him ! he remember his first kiss with Cho it whas nothing like he felt with this boy his whole body tremble when the boys lips touch his lips,this is the first time Akira felt such a sansation when Kissing someone he put a finger on his lips smiling while Yuuki and Atsuo where looking at Akira with curious eyes, after a few ours they got home as soon Akira walk tru the door he was attacked by his mother and father;

'' i am fine dont worry the docter said the bullet just scratch the surface of the skin i will be all right but i will need stiches !''

'' good the docter is here oke he will take care of everything in the meantime i all ready started to investigate who sent those people after you'' Akihiro said after a few minutes the docter was done with Akira

a few month's after the attack Akira and Yuuki where dancing in their dance studio at the main house when Akihiro storm in saying;

''Akira since your singing teacher said you are doing great your mother and i decided that now is a good time for you to drop your first Album, since you have the international tour to promote your new clothing line we thougth that it was a good oportunity for you to start promote your album what do you think ?''

''its not a bad idea considering i have a solite fanbase in asia it would be great to expand to the european country's i know with my looks and charm i will attract a lot of european girls,but i want Yuuki to be one of my back up dancer's''Akira said

''it would be an honor to work with you Akira-sama'' Yuuki said bowing

''so it settled then we will start with recording next friday so you better rest its going to a hard weekend'' with that said Akihiro left

the day's flew by much to Akira's annoyance to day was his first recording day he prepared him self for this he really wanted his first Album to be perfect as the day when by Akira's finally had to admit to him self that making an Album was hard work when he finally was done he plumped himself on his bed

in the meantime words got out about Akira making an album girls all over Asia where squealing like it was the end of the world a few miles away in Hogwarts 2 students of the ravenclaw house where squealing gaining the whole great hall attention Harry who was friends with both girls raised an eyebow asking;

''what got you girls squealing like banshee''s'

Cho chang scowled but together with Su Li walked over to the Slytherin's table with a few Magazine's in hand she put down the Maganzine with Akira on the cover saying;

'' him !'' cho said pointing at the cover of the Mangazine she continue saying;

'' Akira Yamamura he is the second son of the Yamamura's family one of the most powerful family's in whole Japan and is currently the number on supermodel in whole Asia and he is only 17 !''

'' yes rumors said that his family is related to the Royal family,he is so hot he got this Aristocrat aura with him he is super famous and we are happy becouse we just found out that he is dropping his first album !'' Su Li said squealing again

Lily was in Utter shock she remembered working for a company called like that is it possible that,that boy is her son? lily thought with hopes in her hearth,her thougths where broken when she heard Daphne Greengrass saying

''wow he hot!'' gaining the attention from the girls around her and soon the Slytherin table was pact with girls trying to see the Magazine

''Cho look they put the date or his first concert ! i am going to by my tickets are you going to the consert?'''Su Li ask

''hell yes ! but we need to be fast Akira-sama got a huge fanbase it would be a miracle if we get to buy our tickets'' Cho said

Su Li nodded in agreement

''it looks like fun i want go, can you girls buy me a ticket as well?'' Harry said sorprising everyone but before Cho got the chance to answer James Potter interuped her saying;

'' wait a minute young man did you even ask your mother for permittion to go? you are not going half the way across the world alone just to see a consert!''

Harry look at his mother askying;

'' mom can i go?''

''yes you can i be going with you'' she said smiling

''in that case i am going to ask my father for permittion to go '' Draco said

''me to'' Blaise said and before long the Slytherin table and a few student of other houses agreed to go

''profesor Dumbeldore why dont we make this a school trip? it would be great if a few of our pure blood students get the chance to see a muggle consert '' Charity Burbage said she was the muggle studie teacher

''that a good idea Charity '' the head master stood up saying;

'' we have decided to make this a school trip we think its a good idea to let you kids experience a muggle consert you will receive a permmition slip,the permittion slip must be sign by your parrents you must give your permittion slip to your head of house first thing in the morning'' with that said he sat back in his seat the whole school was buzzing with exitment

Sirius broke the silence at the teachers table saying;

'' do you remember James when we when to that muggle consert of that band called the beatles?''

'' yeah that was awesome,the lights,the music,girls screaming everywhere !''

'' yes it was a pleasant exprience'' Remus said smiling

after a few minutes everyone left the great hall for there comming room Lily was with Severus in his quartes Lily smile saying;

''i started to remember a lot of things in this last weeks that is why i was in shocked when i heard that last name,Severus that was the last name of the men i was having a a reationship with ! sevy that boy is my son! can you get the magazine from Cho so i can see how my son look like?'' Lily ask with tears in her eyes

''yes i will wait here Lily'' Severus said leaving his quarters he found Cho going to the Ravneclaw towers he stop her saying;

''Miss Chang i would like to have on of your Magazine's to read about the person that students of my house are going to see''

''oh that is not a problem here you can have this one it got all the information about Akira-sama '' Cho said handing one of the Magazine's to Snape,Severus thank her and headed for his quarters he enter his uarters giving Lily the Magazine she trace the face on the cover of the Maganzine with her fingers she smile saying;

''look at him sevy isn't he gorgeous?''

''look Lily he got your eyes !'' Severus said

''yes he got my eyes but he look so much like his father'' Lily said

''what are you going to do now? are you going to approach him?'Severus ask

''i need to proceed with caution that family''s is a very powerful family if they think i am a treat to Akira they could make its so that i could never see my son!'' Like said

''no matter what it is i wil protect and help you Lily'' Severus said

''thank you sevy''

in the meantime Akira was sleeping dreaming about the kiss when Yuuki burst tru the door yelling in shock Akira jump from the bed but before he landed on the floor he let out a cloud of huge black flames that disappear as soon they manifest to say Akira was shocked was an understatment the one that was more shocked was Yuuki since she discovered she was a witch she decided to learn the History of Magic and everything about the most powerful family's in Japan as soon she saw the flames she knew the meaning of them she got closer to Akira saying in hush whisper;

''the black flames ! i thought it was a myth but here you are desplaying them like they are nothing Akira-sama'' said said with awe and a litle fear in her voice

''what are you talking about Yuuki'' Akira ask with narrowed eyes

'' listen good what i am going to tell you Akira-sama you should not reveal your Black Flames to anyone becouse this can put you in serious danger ! the only people i know who had the Black Flames used to belong to the last Magical Royal family's of Japan that family was massacred after the current Emperror stage a Coup d'état killing everyone including women and childeren that blood line whas whiped out completely well so everyone thought please Akira-sama dont let anyone see your Black flames !'' Yuuki said with consern in her voice

'' i wont untill we know for sure what is going on, we got serious research to do Yuuki '' Akira said with narrowed eyes

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	8. Chapter 8

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death mpreg,if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND PHRASE BELONG TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter Crosover Kaikan Phrase; Sing a Song For Me; First Concert, Welcome Back Onni-Sama ! and First Encounter.

* * *

The Wizarding world was in upproar this was the first time since his opening that Hogwarts organised a feeltrip to the muggle world a lot of parents volunteer to be chaperone,Lucius Malfoy including his wife whas among those who volunteer to be chaperone's sorprising a lot of people.

Molly Weasley also put her name down as chaperone Amelia Bones together with Kingsley shacklebolt where in charge of the security details,Lily,Severus and Charity teached the adults what kind of clothing was aceptable in the muggle world while Hermione and the other Muggle borns and half blood childeren tought the rest of the student body,the muggle born girls and half blood girls tought the pure blood girls about make up,clothing,accessories,handbags,and shoes,

''i can wait to go to Akira-sama's first consert'' Su Li said smiling

''why do you call him Akira-sama?'' Pravati Phatil ask

''its a form to show respect becouse of his station'' Su Li said

''what station he is a muggle'' Pansy parkingson said with a sneer

''for your information that boy has more money then you!'' Su Li said sneering down at Pansy

''even if all the Pure blood family's combine their gold together that would be like half of his fortune'''Cho chang said gaining the attention of Draco who said;

''how is that possible'?''

''his family helped a lot of mayor family''s start their business and thanks to that their family are the owners of one of the biggest company in the world!''Su li said

''wow and now he doing modeling?'' Hermione ask

''yes and all the money he make from his modeling he give away to charity'' Cho said

''that is nice of him, say Harry are you happy about the situation with your parents?''Padma ask

''no if i had my way the bastard would have been in Azkaban all ready'' Harry said with a sneer

''Harry that is your father you are talking about'' Hermione said with a scandalised look on her face

''so ? he should not have kidnap my mother just becouse he could not accept her breaking up with him you know that if he was in the muggle world he would have been in jail all ready'' Harry said with a sneer''

''that is true'' Dean said

''oke let stop this discussion so does everyone knows what you guys are going to wear?'' Seamus Finnigan ask

'' yes we got our clothes ready,i can waite this is going to be so much fun'' Lavander Brown said

Weeks flew by Akira and Yuuki where working hard rehearsing the Dance muves with a dance crew that was put together by Makoto,everyone was working hard to make Akira's first concert perfect,Akira was walking to his dressing room when he was stoped by on of the coordinators saying;

''Akira-sama we just receive words that a school in england bougth tickets for his students to see your concert the vib area was reserved for the teachers ! '' the men said happy

Akira smiled Cho Chang and Su Li where the only asian girls at Hogwarts they must have done something to convince the head master to let the other students go to the concert thinking back the profesor of muggle studie's Charity was allways asking the head master to organised a feeltrip to the muggle world but she allways received a negative response this is a good opportunity for him to find out what is going on.

he smirked he thank the cooridnator for the info and left for his dressing room he found Yuuki and Atuo waiting for him,his relationship with Atsuo was getting better after Yuuki cought Atsuo doing Magic she told Akira who decided to show Atsuo what he could do and since that day Atsuo sworn his Alliance to Akira, Akira also made so that Yuuki and Atsuo worked directly for him meaning that Akira would be the only one who could fired them in the meantime Lily and the rest of the teachers where waiting for the childeren after a few minutes all of them use a Portkey to a magical Hotel in Tokyo they all started to unpack when Lily said;

''oke listen up we are going to prepare for the concert the girls are staying on the first floor if i see anyone of you boys wandering the first floor you are going to get detention until new year !''

at those words a few boys paled they where planing how to get into the girls rooms hoping to see them changing in the meantime Akira was sweating this was going to be his very first concert he never inmagine that he would be this nerves he looked around and he could see a few of his dancers where so white it looked like they where going to puke Akira stood up saying;

''listen up guys i know for a lot of you this is going to be your first concert like it is for me,i am as nerves as you guys are i mean walking a fashion show is a whole different world then sining,before you get on the stage close your eyes tune everything out and just dance like you usually do at home or in the dance studio just inmagine your self dancing doing your thing that is what i do before i do a fashion show it allways help'' Akira aid smilling

he sat back into his chair he saw a lot of the boys and girls where doing what he told a few minutes they where told to go to the stage Akira closed his eyes he walk up to the stage the lights when on and the fans when crazy chanting Akira's name meanwhile Albus,Tom,Minerva,Molly Weasley,Lucius,and Narcissa where up in the private box of the stadium watching the show while Lily,Severus,James,Remus and Sirius where down in the stadium 4 rows between the students who where looking amesed ad the lights and the girls schreaming meanwhile Akira walk to the microphone and start saying;

''i want to thank all of you for coming to my first concert and i also want to thank the private school Hogwarts who came all the way from scotland to watch my concert arigato'' Akira said bowing making the fans go crazy and the Hogwarts students looking proud the music started and Akira did what he was training to do this whole months he danced and sing like his life dependent on it meanwhile in the stands Lily was mesmerised with her son the last time she saw her baby he was a few days old and now she was looking at him dancing singing,she could tell he was a healthy young man she lean into Severus

''look at him isn't he gorgeous ?'' sha ask him smiling

'' he got your femine features and your eyes'' Severus Snape said

''yes oh how i wish i could hug him and hold him in my arms'' Lily said with a sad expression on her face

'dont worry Lily we will figure out how to get you close to Akira''

''thanks Severus for your support'' Lily said smiling

'' i do anything for you Lily your my best friend'' Severus said

meanwhile in the private box Tom lean into his father saying;

''its a interesting experience but its to noicy for me ''

''i agree i would prefere something more soft like Jazz,Jazz is a relaxing music'' Lucius Malfoy said

''since when do you listen to Muggle music Lucy'' Narcissa ask sorprised at her husband knowledge of Muggle things

''Since Severus made me listen to jazz a singer and i liked it, its a very soft and calm type of music''Lucius said

'' i prefere classic music its more relaxing an nice '' Minerva said smiling

'' i like the flashy lights and the music its not to bad'' Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

meanwhile Akira took a break he was in his dressing room he felt a little bit dizzy and his cheaks where flushed he whas sweating a lot Yuuki notes that something was whrong with Akira she approached him asking;

'' are you oke Akira-sama if you are not feeling good we can cancel the consert''

''no we are not canceling the concert some of this fans came all the way from china to see my concert i am not going to dissapoint them !''

''oke but if me and Atsuo notes you are to sick to continue we will alert your father'' Yuuki said with concern in her voice

the when back to the stage Akira sang a few more songs and after that the concert was done they where all celebrating in his dressing room when someone came in saying;

'' Akira-sama a few teachers from the Hogwarts private school ask to talk to you ''

'' we will be right there '' Akira said

meanwhile a young man in his late 20 was approaching the dressing room it has been so long since he saw his baby brother when Makoto told him about Akira's concert he canceled everything and when to Japan to see his little brother's first concert just when he was about to nock on the door of the dressing room the door flew open there in all his glory stood his little brother Akira's eyes when wide he recognised the young man standing in front of him Akira let out a squeal yelling;

''Onni-sama your back '' before he launched him self at the man before Asuya could react they both fel down to the ground Akira gigle saying;

''Welcome back Onni-sama !'' smiling down at Atsuya who was shocked at this new side of his baby brother he smiled

''tadaima have you been a good boy?'' Atsuya ask

'' Akira nodded his head he smiled but there brotherly moment was interuped by someone rasping their throat;

''mmm sorry to interuped your moment but here are the profesors Akira-sama''

Akira looked up he was shocked standing there right in front of him stood his mother his beloved mother that he never got the chance to meet Akira stood up walking up to her like he was in a trance he stoped in front of her he reached out trying to tuched her but everything was becoming blurry he smiled in a very smal voice he said;

''Mommy Lily'' and after that his world turned dark in the distance he could hear people calling his name and soon there was only silence

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .

I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	9. Chapter 9

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death mpreg,if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND PHRASE BELONG TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter crossover CROSSOVER Kaikan Phrase;Sing a A Song For Me; a Mother's Teaes,Confrontaition's

Akira woke up finding him self in a huge 4 poster bed surrounded by brother and mother while Akihiro was talking to Lily in his office

'' what happend?'' he ask sitting up

''you fainted after seing your birth mother !'' Asuya said

''what was she doing here? where was she all this years ?'' Akira ask with a sad voice

'' i dont know but i hope that bitch got a very good excuuse for the stunt she just pull'' Makoto said with an angry voice

''dont call her that i know you are mad and scared but dont call her names please Okasan'' Akira said with a serious voice

'' sorry sweety i am just mad becouse i know how much her being here is going to affect you and your father'' Makoto said

'' dont worry everything is going to be fine can i see her?'' Akira ask with a hopeful voice

''no i am sorry Otouto but until father say its safe you wont be going near that women !'' Asuya said

Meanwhile Lily was standing infront of Akihiro who was looking at her in awe;

'' why did you suddenly disappear? what happend ?'' Akihiro ask with a concern voice

'' my soon to be Ex Husband force me to leave i just manage to get out of his control i all ready fill in the divorce papers, i am sorry for cousing you and Akira so much pain!'' Lily said crying

'' i dont know i have to think about this Lily you showing up like this i dont want to give my son false hope ! i mean you just vanished !'' Akihiro said throwing his hands in the air

'' i know if i could prevented what happend i would have never left please Akihiro dont keep me away from my baby!'' Lily said hysterical

'' it al depend on Akira if he reject you there is nothing els i can do'' Akihiro said

''i know i understand '' Lily said with a sad voice

'' explain to me what are you doing in Japan ? '' Akihiro ask

''i am one of the teachers from Hogwarts oh this men next to me is Profesor Severus snape he teaches quemistry'' Lily said lying

'' nice to meet you sir'' Severus Snape said shaking Akihiro's hand

''no the pleasure is mine thanks for coming to my son's concert'' Akihiro said smiling

''it was a nice experience i enjoy the show'' Severus said

''i am glad to here that " Akihiro said

Meanwhile in the Hotel room al the students where sitting in Harry's room surrounding the Muggle studie teacher Charity the pure blood childeren started to bombarding her with questions

'' what kind of magic produce those Lights ? ''

''and the music was nice how did they do it ?''

''where was all the other musician ? i didn't see a band behind them''

'''SILENCE! i will explain everything in our Muggle studie class'' Charity said

''but not all of us take the Muggle studie class Profesor'' Daphne Greengrass said

''oh that is true i will answer some of your questions in the greathall at Hogwarts'' Charity said smiling

meanwhile at the Yamamura Mansion tension was building around the occupants currently sitting in the small office Makoto and Asuya entered the Office after Akira when back to sleep they where openly glaring at Lily with Hatein their eyes Makoto couldn't take it anymore she suddenly jump up yelling at Lily;

'' HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP AFTER ALL THIS YEARS LIKE NOTHING HAPPEND? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR AKIHIRO?AND AKIRA KNOWING HIS MOTHER ABBANDON HIM?''

at this Lily's eyes when wide she did not expect them to tell Akira the truth

Makoto saw the shock in Lily's eyes she smilled evily

''DID YOU REALLY EXPECT US TO LIE TO AKIRA ?MAKING YOU LOOK GOOD? HELL NO ! YOU LEFT THROWING AWAY ANY RIGHTS YOU HAD OVER AKIRA, AND IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET CLOSE TO MY BABY! YES MY BABY BECOUSE I RACED HIM AKIRA IS MINE !''Makoto said screaming at Lily

'who at this point started to cry hysterical in Severus arms

'' Makoto calm down '' Akihiro said holding Makoto close to him

'' CALM DOWN ? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN ! I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE HER ! '' Makoto said pointing her finger in Lily's direction she continue saying;

'' i know you will forgive her even after she made you suffered so much i knew when i started a relationship with you that your hearth belong to Lily Evans i accepted that,but what i will not accept is her taken my baby away from me !'' Makoto said storming out of the office followed by asuya who glared at Lily before he walk out of the office

''i will take Lily to the hotel we will stay in contact with you mister Yamamura'' Severus Snape said after a few minute they where gone Akihiro sat in his chair thinking up a way to get Lily back in his life while Makoto was scheming how to keep Lily away from her family.

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

This story contain sex boy x boy love, violence, death, Mpreg, if you don't like this type of stories don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROLLING AND PHRASE BELONGS TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter crossover Kaikan Phrase; Sing a A Song for me ;Disiction's, Jealous maid's Second Encounter

* * *

Severus enter the teachers room with a hysterical Lily in his arms gaining the attention from everyone in the room

'' what happend ? why is Lily crying?'' Narcissa Malfoy ask sitting down next to Lily

''she had altercation with Mister Yamamura's wife that is not important now the most important thing now is that we found Lily's son !'' Severus said

''really? that is great news'' Tom said smiling

''no its not now that the family knows that Lily is here in Japan they will put more bodyguard's around the boy !'' Severus said throwing his arms in the air

''but i am sure that if we talk with them we can convince them to let Lily see the boy'' Remus said

''no that women Makoto will do anything to stop Lily getting in contact with the child we must figure out a way to get in contact with him'' Severus said with a serious voice

meanwhile Akira was passing up and down in his room he stop looking at Yuuki saying;

''i need to get in contact with my mother i am sure that Makoto and Asuya will do anything to stop me to get close to her Yuuki i need you to apperate to their hotel and give my mother this letter ''

he give Yuuki the letter and soon she was gone she just enter the room hearing the man saying they need to figure out a way to get in contact with her Obocchama she smiled just when he stop talking she said

''that wont be a problem''

they all turned around looking at the face of the young women in front of them Lily recognised Yuuki she walk up to her asking;

''i recognise you,you where the girl that was dancing next to him how is my son? is everything oke with him ?

'''yes Akira-sama is fine he send me to tell you that he will be in contact with you and that he would like the chance to get to know you ''

''really? is he not mad at me ?'' Lily ask

''Akira-sama allways look at your picture before he goes to bed Akihiro-sama give him a picture of you when he first woke up from his coma !'' Yuuki said

''a coma ? my son was in a coma what happend to him?'' Lily ask with a concern voice

''he fel from a three when he was 10 he just woke up a few months ago'' Yuuki said

'' but everything is fine with him ? '' ask Tom

''yes Akira Obocchama is fine'' Yuuki said

''but wont Akira get in trouble getting in contact with me? that woman Makoto was determent to keep him away from me'' Lily said with a concern voice

'' Akira-sama is not someone who will let other people tell him what to do, and dont worry about Makoto-sama she feel threatened by your presence here in Japan she knows that if you stay she will lose her possition as first wife and getting back her title as Mistress, up until know Makoto-sama was being treated like a first wife but we all knew that possition belonged to someone els if you stay she will not only lose that possition but also she will lose all the previlages that come with that title '' Yuuki said

'' oh so thats why she hate me? now i understand'' Lily said

'' the matriarch of the Yamamura family never liked Makoto-sama she said she was to sneaky like a snake she allways consider Lily-sama as Akihiro-sama tru wife, its an honor to finally meet you Lily-sama'' Yuuki said bowing to Lily

'' there is no need for such formalities'' Lily said with a red face she was really sorprised to hear that the old woman liked her she allways had the impression that she hated her

Yuuki give Lily the letter she bowed before she appearated away sorprising everyone Dumbeldore looked at Tom with narrowed eyes asking;

'' i thought you said you put anti appreation wards around the hotel ?''

''i did i dont understand ''Tom said with a confuse look on his face

'' i will go check the wards '' Lucius Malfoy said with narrowed eyes he didn't like that someone could get in and out of their rooms like its there house

months flew by Akira was talking to Lily every day tru his 2 way Mirror that Lily give to him she was sorprised to find out that Akira could do magic meanwhile Yuuki was sitting in the maids comming room reading a book.

Mayu could not accept that Yuuki had freedom to do what she wanted and she couldn't she walk up to Yuuki saying

''you think you all that becouse you got a little power in the main house dont you?''

''and why are you saying that? you are the one that waisted the opportunity that Akira-sama give you !''Yuuki said standing up yelling at Mayu gaining the attention from the other trainees; Yuuki continue saying

''allways stoping others from doing what they want to do,allways mededeling with other people business hell you even try to tell Akira-sama how he needed to behave! you are a maid your job is to serve the members of the family yet you had the nerve to step over the boundries and try to control Akira-sama ! wait a minute?! the first day you got mad becouse i was saying bad thing's about Asuya-sama i know what is your problem ! your one of Asuya-sama's people that why you refuse to follow Akira-sama's orders,i should have known !'' Yuuki said sneering down at Mayu

'' you are following the wrong Heir if you didn't notes the main house is under Asuya-sama's control Mayu said smirking

at this Yuuki started to laughing between laugher she said ;

''you are really blind''

after she manage to stop laughing she smirked at Mayu she continue saying;

'' you and your people are really slow havend you notes ? that most people in the main house dont follow your mothers order anymore?'' Yuuki said smirking leaving a look of horror on Mayu's face Yuuki turn around looking at the maids ho had gathered to see the confrontasion a lot of them saw Yuuki as their leader

'' its time you choose who you want to serve choose wisly becouse this decision will affect the rest of your life i have chozen mine and look how good i am doing '' Yuuki said smirking'she continue saying;

''choose wrong and you and up well like her'' Yuuki said pointing her finger in Mayu's direction

at this point a lot of the maids started to laugh openly a lot of them hated Mayu she was the daugther of the head maid and she reported direcly to makoto so giving Mayu a lot of power,power that she abused constantly that all change when Yuuki started to take the power from Mayu Yuuki smirk down on Mayu before she left for her room meanwhile Akira got out of the house dressed like a girl again he was tired of being locked up in his room he was waking down the streets looking at some store when a voice startled him saying;

'' look who we got here sweet Sakura-chan''

Akira jumped turning around he was looking straight into Sakuya Ookochi gorous blue eyes

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	11. Chapter 11

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

This story contain sex boy x boy love, violence, death, mpreg, if you don't like this type of stories don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROLLING AND PHRASE BELONGS TO MAYU SHINJO

Harry Potter Crossover Kaikan Phrase; Sing a Song For Me; Fight Between Brother's and Mededeling old fool's.

* * *

Akira was amased he never thought he would see Sakuya again after the boy stole a kiss from him he manage to get the older boy out of is head but here he was standing in front of Akira with a smirk on his face that reminded him to much of Draco Malfoy Akira scowled

'' are you stalking me? what are you doing here?'' Akira ask racing an eye brow looking at Sakuya

Sakuya was confuse he saw that the boy was happy to see him so why is he acting like this? he continue smirking saying;

'' i was passing by when i saw you looking at the windows and i decided to say hi why i am not alloud to say hi?''

''mm well how was your concert? i hope i didn't coused you guys any problem'' Akira said avoiding Sakuya's question

'' everything when great look from the vibe i am getting now its obvious you dont like me i just want to be friends oke ? can we be friends? Sakuya ask if he could gain the younger boys friendship maybe later he can try to make the boy fall in love with him

'' oke fine '' Akira said shaking Sakuya's hand

''let go i am starving do you want go lunch with me ?

''yes i would love to '' Akira said smiling

meanwhile at the Yamamura mansion was in chaos Asuya when to Akira's room to talk with his brother finding the bed empthy and no sign of his baby brother not even Yuuki knew that Akira left the house

'' how can he be so inresposable we still dont know who send those men after him !'' Asuya yelled

'' i have been calling Akirasama but he turn of his cellphone'' Yuuki said

'' waite when he get back, just waite'' Akihiro said with a furious voice

meanwhile Lily was in her room when Harry enter looking concern he sat next to his mother asking;

'' what happend i heard you crying when you came back from meeting the singer ?''

'' thats the thing sweety the thing is i had an encounter with your brother and he fainted yes the singer Akira is your big brother'' Lily said with a sad voice

'' WHAT ! is he oke ? i? ''Harry ask with a concerned voice

''yes your brother is oke '' Lily said

''so why where you crying then?'' Harry ask

''Akira-kun's step mother was not happy to see me but its going to be oke i will get your brother back no matter what its takes '' Lily said with a serious voice

'' then i will help you mother i will help you get him back'' Harry said with a serious voice

meanwhile Akira and Sakuya where enjoying their lunch talking oblivious that some Papparazi where taking pictures of them, after a few minutes they where done after spending half of his day with Sakuya Akira ask Sakuya to take him home as soon he walk true the door he heard his father yelling;

''WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ! ''

'' calm your self i just when out a little bit i didn't want to take all the bodyguards with me i just wanted to have a peaceful day and now my peace is broken becouse of your yelling'' Akira said

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY !'' Akihiro screamed

'' calm your self father '' Asuya said he walk up to Akira saying;

'' what father want to say is you scared us when no one found you in your room or in the mansion we got worried''

'' look its not a big deal oke? i am here safe and sound i dont see why you guys are making such a big deal about me disappearing'' Akira said

'' sweety we haven't cought the people who send those people after you that why we are a little worried'' Makoto said smiling at Akira

Akira narrowed his eyes he saw the little interaction between Makoto and his brother and he didn't like it one bit

'' this is your doing isn't it Onni-sama'' Akira said sneering down at Asuya

'' i dont understand what are implaying'' Asuya said

'' since you came back Otosan is more paranoid then ever ! suddenly i am not alloud to go anywhere did you really expect me not to know what you are doing! '' Akira yelled

'' calm down'' Asuya tried but he was cut of by Akira

''SHUT UP ! if you think i am gonna let you control my life then you got an other thing coming big brother ! '' Akira yelled running of

'meanwhile at the front door there where a groep of very nicely dress people they look at each other they have heard the yelling the old women in the groep smiled saying;

'' its time for us to intervene its clearly that Asuya is losing control over Akira-kun we can not let that happend ''

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	12. Chapter 12

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death Mpreg,if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon and also does not follow the kaikan phrase canon

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND PHRASE BELONG TO MAYU SHINJO

HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER KAIKAN PHRASE;SING A SONG FOR ME; SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MAGIC ?

'' that when well'' Asuya said

'' dont worry Akihiro everything will be fine Akira is going true a rebelious stage right now but he will grow out of it remember when it happend with Asuya?'' Makoto said

''how cant i forget,he burned down my favorite ferrari !'' Akihiro said pouting

Asuya chuckle '' sory about that otousan'' Asuya said

they where laugthing when a voice interupted them saying;

''Looks like your losing control Asuya-kun''

they turned around facing a groep of very elegant people standing in the parlor of the mansion Asuya looked at the people standing in the entrance of his house when he spotted Shinji,he was going to walk up to Shinji when Shinji motion with his head for him to stand Asuya turn looking at the older women he narrowed his eyes at her saying;

''what are you people doing here ?''

'' good thing that we came its obvious that you are losing control over Akira-kun i will be taking Akira-kun with me''

'' you cant Akira is my son !'' Akihiro said with a concern voice

'' and your a squib ! you are lucky we alloud Akira-kun to be with you for so long !'' the women yelled

'' and who the hell are you to decide where i should live old hag !'' Akira said coming down the stairs

'' show more respect to your elders its obvious that your Parents didn't teach you properly but dont worry you will learn go pack your things your leaving with me'' she said with a sweet voice

Akira narrowed his eyes he didn't like this people they where giving him the creeps,seing the defiying looks in Akira's eyes Makoto decided to calm Akira down before things turn ugly

'' go pack your things Akira its for the best dont worry everything is going to be fine'' Makoto said with a reasuring smile on her face

Akira could not believe it the fierced Makoto was backing away who are this people Akira thought he turn around looking at Akihiro; '' otousan do something you can alloud her to do this your my father !'' Akira said with a panic voice

'' i am sorry Akira- kun this time my hands are tied i am sorry '' Akihiro said bowing his head

Akira turn to Asuya with his eyes pleading his big brother for help Asuya bowed his head saying sorry to Akira

'' stop wasting my time you guards '' she said pointing her finger at the 4 guards that came with her; ''go pack up his things and you shinji guide Akira to the cars where leaving !''

Shinji start to advance on Akira,Akira seing he had no way out backed away with Yuuki by his side he smirked

'' i am sorry to disappoint you people i dont know who the hell you think you are but i have no intention to go anywhere with you gomenasai '' Akira said giving them amoking bow before he let his Magic loose

at this Asuya,Makoto and everyone in the house their eyes when wide Shinji looked at Asuya with sorprised eyes before his eyes narrowed again Asuya looked shocked at Akira he never tought that Akira knew about Magic at this Asuya discover how little he knew his little brother in the mean time the old women and the guards where sorprised to see Akira using his powers she turn to Asuya;

'' you've been holding information from me Asuya'' she said with narrowed eyes

'' i swear Ayura-sama i didn't know '' Asuya said with a panic voice

'' of course you didn't know i am not stupid to reveal all my secrets to you, and we need to talk later'' Akira said with narrowed eys

'' we will '' Asuya said

'' i am sorry to interupt your brotherly talk but we need to go Akira-kun stop with this weak power play of yours and lets go'' Ayura said smirking

'' Weak? you think me releasing a little bit of my magic is WEAK '' Akira yelled with narrowed eyes '' who are you calling WEAK YOU STUPID BITCH ! I SHOW YOU WEAK !''

Akira let his magic loose at full force Asuya and Shinji's eyes when wide if this what Akira's power are at 17 imagine how powerful he will be once is a full grown adult but Asuya frowned this is not the Royal family Magic this is something else he looked over at Shinji and he saw the same confusing look in Shinji's eyes

'' say Akira i am sorry to interupt your power show but what magic are you using ? this is not the magic from our family'' Asuya said with a frown on his face

Akira chuckle

'' ofcourse its not the magic of our family i am using my mothers Magic'' Akira said smirking

'' your mother ? what do you mean Akira,what are you trying to say'' Asuya ask confusion clearly on his face

'' simple my mother is magical '' Akira said

'' Magical? Lily is Magical ?'''Akihiro ask sorprised

'' yes she is a western witch that school she came with is called Hogwarts and is the only magical school in Schotland'' Akira said

'' a witch ? a western witch ? how low could you fall ? Akihiro '' Ayura said with a sneer on her face she as sorprised when she was slammed against the wall together with all the other guards she gulped when she was face to face with Akira who's green eyes where glowing with power he whisper at Ayura

'' listen here old hag ! my mother graduated as the best from her school she finish her education with full recognition from the hogwarts staff as the best student of her year if she would duel with you,you would lose big time dont you ever insult my Mother in my present you hear me ?'' Akira said with a cold voice that send shivers down Ayura's spine Ayura nodded her head he continue saying;

'' now why dont you pick your little gang and leave my house oh and before you go tell those old fools who send you that i decide with who i live not them and if they insist well then i will just have to introduce them to my black flames !'' Akira said smirking down on Ayura who's eyes when wide she never tought that Akira would master the black flames at 17

'' now go !'' Akira said

Ayura didn't waite to be told twice she ran for the door with the bodyguards behind her,in the meantime Asuya was coming out of his shock to find out that his baby brother knew about the black flames with out him knowing

'' why didn't you tell anyone that you knew about Magic? and how do you know so much about your mother?'' Asuya ask with narrowed eyes

'' simple i didn't trust you and thank kami-sama i listen to my instinct i was right you are a traitor !'' Akira said sneering at Asuya '' and about my mother i did research her and i found a lot of interesting information about her that for the moment i wil keep to my self''

'' Akira you cant keep secrets from us its dangerous '' Makoto said with a concern voice

'' cut the crap you people have been keeping secrets from me my wole life what rights do you have to forbit me to keep secrets from you? ! Akira snapped

'' your right we have lied to you for so long you have right to be mad at us but Akira we lied for a reason if our secret com out it will couse the destruction of our family'' Asuya said with a said voice

'' find when you people decide that i am worthy to know the family secret then i will let you know about my secret'' Akira said sneering at Asuya

Asuya watch Akira go he turn to his father saying ;

'' maybe we should tell him the truth'' Asuya said

'' no ! i want Akira to be a free as possible i dont want to loose Akira's happy face

'' otousan about Akira's okasan did you know that she was a Witch ?'' Asuya ask

'''no i didn't know i am as sorprised as you are'' Akihiro said

'' you need to talk to her otousan'' Asuya said

'' yes i know but untill then keep an eye on Akira-kun Asuya''

''i will otousan'' good now let go see the damage this idiots did'''Akihiro said''

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


End file.
